Harry Potter and the Good Life
by crazycatlady2
Summary: this is my version of what it would have been like for harry in the sixth book, if his parents had nver died, but just been in hiding and if sirius was never guilty of their deaths.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything do with Harry Potter, not even a speck of dust on one of the costumes that may be described in a book or seen in a movie!

A/N: I'm basically making this up from nothing. Any ideas that you may have would be so greatly appreciated and I will try to use as many as possible!

Chapter 1: Revenge.

"Get down right this very instant boy!" uncle Vernon yelled from the kitchen window overlooking the yard.

Harry knew instantly that he had done something wrong but he didn't know what. However, he was not too scared because Harry had a special talent; whenever harry thought about somebody he really hated for a long time, something bad always seemed to happen to them. "Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't you dare 'Yes Uncle Vernon' me, boy. You know very well what you have done!"

"Actually I don't, sir."

"You don't know? You don't know?!"

"That is what I said," Harry replied.

"Well, how about taking a look at the garden then!"

Harry stood on his tiptoes and look out of the window leading from the kitchen to the garden. He was not surprised to see that it was the same as it had been when he looked at it that morning. Harry shrugged his shoulders towards Vernon, which made him go a sickly shade of scarlet.

"All you can do is shrug your filthy shoulders? The lawn hasn't been mowed! The seats haven't been repainted! The hedges need trimming!"

"Well obviously that's going to be the case if I haven't done it yet this weekend," Harry replied in a smart ass sort of voice.

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me you fool! Why haven't you done it?"

"Because I haven't had the time," said harry, emphasising the last word.

"Well find the time! I expect those things to be done by 3!"

Harry looked up at the clock to his left and saw he had three hours exactly.

"Yes uncle Vernon."

After having visited the tool shed to gather the appropriate equipment, harry placed everything in the middle of the yard and got to work on trimming the hedges. He had been doing this every weekend for the last 4 years, since he was 5, so he had learnt the quickest ways to do it. He had figured the doing the hedges first was best because he could angle the hedge trimmer so that most of the trimmings fell onto the grass, so that he could pick them up while he mowed, making less work

Harry pulled a cord on the hedge trimmer that one would commonly find on a lawn mower to get it started and after a few try's this happened. Whilst gardening, harry liked to plot in his mind farfetched ways of getting away from the Dursleys, all of which he knew would fail. His favourite was to be captured by a giant and taken to a world full on witches and wizards, a place where he would feel at home.

He was so deep I thought that he got a fright when uncle Vernon yelled at him from a window to go faster, he accidentally dropped the hedge trimmer, which trimmed through the hedge and partway through his leg. Uncle Vernon yelled at aunt petunia to come outside, where he found his ruined hedge and harry, who was rolling on the ground screaming in pain.

"What the ruddy hell have you done to my hedge?!" uncle Vernon roared.

"I don't care about the damn hedge!" harry yelled. "What about my leg?!"

"Oh stop fussing," Petunia replied. "It really doesn't look to bad."

Harry stared at her in shock, not believing what he was hearing her saying when there was blood free flowing from his leg. "Not bad?! Not bloody bad?! Can you not see what state me leg is in?!"

"First, don't talk to your aunt like that. now hurry up and give us a quick look."

Harry removed his hand from his knee and the bleeding got worse.

"Oh, Vernon, this is not good."

"No, no its not. What should we do?"

"Well we have to take him to a hospital!"

"All that money….."

"Forget the money what about all the court cases?!"

"Oh yes you are right. You go get some old towels while I get him in the car and get Dudley while you're at it."

"Ok," aunt petunia finished as she left to do her jobs.

"Come on boy, get up and come to the car."

Harry tried to get up and then collapsed onto the ground again. "I cant walk."

"Fine, I'll just have to carry you then."

Uncle Vernon bent down to pick up Harry and was only just able to reach him, as his stomach got in the way. As they were about to get into the car, Petunia came running down the driveway with Dudley, who was asking questions and lots of old towels.

"Get in the front, Dudley," Vernon said strongly, making Dudley oblige.

"What happened? How did it happen? Who did it? How cool is this?" Dudley asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Dudley be quiet!" Vernon roared.

Dudley was shocked, not being used to people yell at him. Aunt petunia sat in the back with harry, mopping up as much blood as she could with the towels, while Vernon was pulling up outside the emergency entrance, then getting out and going to the back to get harry.

He ran as fast as possible (not much faster than most people would be going at a fast walk) into the emergency room. A nurse saw what had happened and grabbed a spare hospital bed that was sitting nearby and gestured for Vernon to put harry on there.

A doctor who had been paged came out, only to tell them straight away that he needed surgery ASAP. Vernon and petunia signed consent forms and before he knew a thing, harry was about to be given the joy juice.

Harry had never felt better. He was in a wonderful place and nothing seemed to matter. He couldn't feel anything, and he was outside a big and wonderful castle that covered a large area. He walked up to it and as he got to about 100 yards away, he felt as if he were walking through an invisible barrier, he could even feel the pressure of it.

It was easily the most lifelike dream he had ever had. When he got within a few metres of the castle, he noticed that there were people walking around inside. They were in long cloaks with different coloured crests on them. They carried long sticks of wood that harry thought was for decoration until he noticed some light come out of one. They're wands… harry thought. And the people in there are witches and wizards…

He got to the huge oak main doors of the castle on cautiously walked in.

'Excuse me, could you tell me where –' he half asked a person who walked by.

He tried 3 more times and failed to gain the attention of the people 3 more times. It seemed that nobody could see him. So he decided to wander the castle a bit. He made a few discoveries. He found that the people walking by were majority students, a few of the professors. He walked by classes where people were casting spells on each other, trying to change something's appearance and even predicting the future. So, he thought, I'm in a magical school. Pretty cool. He was cut short in his thought by a loud bell that sounded 3 times. All of the students quickly made their way out of their classes and down to a large, open room that had 4 long tables side by side and one shorter one at the front. All of the students sat down at one of the four tables. Harry noticed that all of the people with one coloured crest sat at one table and so on, so he figured that these must be their houses.

An old man stood up from his chair in the middle of the table at the front said that lunch was served, and clapped his hands twice. All of a sudden, huge amounts of food appeared on each table. It was just like magic. However, none of the students or teachers appeared surprised, as if it were a thing that happened every day.

He saw children tearing through chicken wings, gulping down what appeared to be pumpkin juice, biting through chocolates and finishing off work. He looked back up to the table whose occupants he had guessed were teachers, and looked at the man in the middle, whose long grey hair came down to his waist. He had a feeling that he knew him, that he had seen him before. But even with this in mind, he was surprised, scared even, when that same man winked at him. Or t least he thought it was him he was winking to. Then the man gestured for harry to come up to him. Harry looked around to make sure that nobody else was making there way up, and then approached the man.

"Harry, I was expecting to see you soon," the man said. "My name is Professor Dumbledore. Harry, I cannot stress to you enough the importance that you don't tell anybody about this. Should you tell somebody, you would never be able to come back again, but I'm guessing you want to?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Ok then. I think you should be waking up again soon, and hopefully I'll be seeing you again soon."

"Good-bye, Professor," harry said as he was dragged out of his dream and back into reality.

Harry's heavy eyelids slowly fluttered open, light flooding into his eyes. The first thing that he noticed was a doctor checking his charts.

"Ahh, welcome back, harry," the young female doctor said when she noticed harry had woken up.

"Hi. What happened?"

"You'll know everything once your parents get here."

"My parents are dead. Those people, if you'd call them that, are my uncle, aunt and cousin."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't seem to like them much."

"Well for starters they hated my parents and now because of that they make my life a living hell, which is why I'm here now."

"They did this to you?" the doctor asked in shock.

"No, they didn't do it but it is definitely their fault."

At that moment, Vernon, petunia and Dudley walked into the room, following the same doctor that had met them in the ER.

"Now, I'm glad to say that everything went smoothly in the OR," Doctor Jacobson said. "You did a lot of nerve damage and your Achilles Tendon, which is hard to repair, so you wont be able to walk for a few days. However, the damage you did was not easy to do, so I must ask, how did you do it?"

"Well, you see, the boy was clipping the hedges with secateurs," Vernon began, "When he dropped them on his leg."

"You are a horrible liar. They had forced me to trim the hedge, yes, but with an electric hedge trimmer, and I dropped that which landed on my foot. Not to mention all the other times they've hurt me or made me get hurt," harry said.

Vernon and petunia went red.

"Is this all true?" Doctor Jacobson asked and harry nodded in response, "Well I'll have to get child services down and call the police, because you are completely neglecting this boy to a level that it threatens his own life."

"Oh, oh I'm sure such dr- drastic a- action wont be- be necessary," Vernon stuttered.

"Actually, it will be," Jacobson replied.

A/N: so, tell me what you think! I found this chapter fun and hard to write, because I have always wanted to get revenge at the Dursleys.

Like I said before, any ideas are appreciated. The more ideas I get, the quicker I will update, because it will be far easier to write.

I'm hoping to be able to update 2-3 times a week, depending on what I have going on in my crazy life.

"Review to read and read to review!"

- Joe.


	2. A Freaky Finding

It's still not mine…..

A/N: thanks guys, I got 2 reviews overnight, and even a private message right as I am typing this from Panther 73110which is much better than I expected. I wasn't expecting anybody to even touch it for a week at least! At the moment I can update often because I am on holidays. However, when school comes back in a month or so, I might only be able to update about once a week, probably on weekends. Also, I am Australian, so I apologise for any slang that may be used, but I can't help it!

IMPORTANT!!!!!!: I've also decided that in this story, Hermione will be a half-blood that already knows about the wizarding world!!!!!!!

Chapter 2: A Freaky Finding

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley, you are hereby under arrest for serious neglect and labour of a child. You have the right to remain silent, but anything you say may be used in the court of law against you," the police officer told Vernon and Petunia as he handcuffed them and put them into the back of the police car.

Harry and Dudley got into a separate police car that followed the other to the police station. When they pulled into a car park around the back, they went through a door and Vernon and petunia went into separate interview rooms to be questioned. Harry and Dudley had to wait in a waiting room.

"Mr Dursley, do you admit to neglecting your nephew, who was left in your care when your wife's sister and her husband were killed by an act of terrorism, one harry James potter?"

Vernon was silent.

"Is there anything we can get you?" asked another officer.

Vernon replied with a two word sentence, "A lawyer."

"Would you like to get one for your wife as well?"

Vernon nodded.

Twenty-five minutes later, when Vernon's lawyer arrived, the interview resumed.

"Now," continued the officer, "As I asked before; 'Mr Dursley, do you admit to neglecting your nephew, who was left in your care when your wife's sister and her husband were killed by an act of terrorism, one harry James potter?'"

Vernon looked at his lawyer, who nodded.

"Define neglecting."

"Meaning that you paid little attention and failed to care for him."

"He had it coming for him."

"Mr Dursley, you made him sleep under the stairs, do all the housework, stay home when you went out, never treated near equally to your biological son and even purposely hurt him. Do you admit this?"

"Yes," Vernon replied in an awkward voice.

"Ok then, that it. Interview terminated 0456."

"Mrs. Dursley," the same officer that interviewed Vernon said, "Do you believe that you ever treated your nephew fairly?"

"Not really," petunia replied.

"Did you force him to sleep under the stairs, do the housework, gardening, treat him unequally to your son and physically hurt him?"

"_I_ never hurt him, but everything else, yes."

"Do you think this is acceptable?" 

"No."

The police didn't even bother interviewing harry, because both petunia and Vernon had admitted neglecting harry. Harry was thankful because he knew that whatever he said, it would never be able to sum up everything that they had done to him.

"Your Uncle and Aunt's trial will be in two weeks. Until then, your cousin and yourself will be in an orphanage, and if they are found guilty, you will stay there until you are adopted," a police officer told harry as he sighed.

"Ok."

_Even though they are in trouble with the law_, harry thought, _I _still_ can't get rid of Dudley!_

Harry and Dudley stepped out of taxi and made their way to the front doors of "Hilda's Orphanage for Those Who Were Spared. Harry took it to mean you were spared from death whilst your parents weren't. Thoughtful.

When they were inside, harry and Dudley approached the receptionist sitting at a desk sitting parallel to the main doors.

"Um… hi?" harry said to the receptionist as Dudley stood there looking around dumbfounded.

"Oh," said the young blonde. "Hi there you little cutie. You must be harry and Dudley?"

"Yes, I'm Harry," he said shaking her hand. "And that is my cousin, Dudley."

"So how did you guys end up here?"

"Well my parents died when I was one, so I was brought up by Dudley's parents who neglected me and are now in jail soon to be in court."

"Oh, well, I guess they had it coming. Come on, I'll show you your rooms."

"So, do you want separate rooms or the same room?" said the receptionist whose name they had discovered was Sara.

"Separate would be best, we don't exactly get along," harry replied.

"Ok then, Dudley, you're here and harry you are next door. Just let me know if you need anything. Hilda will be back tomorrow to sort everything out for you."

"Ok, thanks," said harry.

Harry discovered that he shared his room with a girl called Aisha. She was short, with large brown eyes and long bushy brown hair that went down to her waist.

"Hi, I'm Harry," he told her.

"Aisha," she replied. "So I guess we're roommates."

"Yea, it looks like it."

Harry and Aisha soon became good friends and they spent the rest f the afternoon talking about everything there was to talk about. Harry learnt the Aisha's parents had been killed in a car crash 3 months earlier, and she had been here ever since.

"So, any advice on how to survive around here?" harry asked.

"Oh its not to bad, because all of the kids are younger than 10, so you just have to be careful with what you say, and you'll be accepted."

"Sounds easy enough," harry said.

"Oh yea, there's also an initiation test that the boys tend to do."

Harry gulped. He could tell it wasn't going to be easy.

After waking up, having a shower and breakfast, harry went downstairs to play outside. He saw Dudley getting teased about his weight by the boys in a corner, but left them to it thinking that he deserved it for tormenting him his whole life.

He was halfway across the monkey bars when a kid came and stood in front of him. Harry dropped off the monkey bars and stood in front of him.

"So you must be the new kid," he said. "I'm Bruce, but before you have the right to talk to me, me and the boys have a little test for you. Your cousin over there failed, so he can't ever talk to us and if I were you, I wouldn't be seen doing it."

"Ok, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, our group is already very full and we have decided that you really have to earn your place now, so we are going to give you the same test as Dudley. I'm going to stand 2 metres in front of you, and you have to push me over."

By this time, the other kids had gathered, knowing what was happening. "Ok, then," said harry. He didn't think it would be what you would call hard to push somebody over.

"Oh, didn't I tell you," Bruce said, noticing the look on Harry's face, "You have to do it without moving."

A smile appeared on Bruce's face. How was he supposed to push somebody over without moving, harry thought to himself. Well, I may as well try.

"Fine, I'll give it a go," he replied.

The other kids snickered, knowing it was impossible.

Two minutes later, Bruce and harry were standing on a concrete path that lead onto grass, Bruce two metres in front of harry.

"Off you go then," challenged Bruce.

Once again the kids that had now formed a circle around Bruce and harry snickered. Ok, harry thought, fall backwards, fall backwards, fall backwards, fall backwards, fall backwards, fall backwards, fall backwards. Harry opened his eyes to see that nothing had happened and to see everyone laughing. Harry kept his eyes open and raised his right arm straight in front of himself and pointing at Bruce. They all laughed. He dropped his fingers so only his middle and index fingers were raised straight in front of him, at a 45 degree angle. Fall, he thought, and all of a sudden, a bright purple light flew out of Harry's raised fingers and shot into Bruce's chest, shooting him backwards onto the grass.

"Wow," harry whispered to himself, staring at his fingers.

"You freak!" Bruce screamed at harry as he scrambled back to his feet, clutching his chest in pain.

"Don't anybody tell anyone or it'll happen again," harry warned, scared that somebody would tell on him.

Everyone nodded in scared response and fled the scene at a run. Harry couldn't believe what had just happened. He was staring at his fingers again. Amazingly, his arm didn't hurt. It was just like magic.

It was then that harry remembered his dream he had had during the surgery. It had been about a school that taught magic. Harry had never really believed in magic, but now he found himself wondering whether the dream could have been about something real. He had decided that it probably was. He wouldn't really be surprised if there really was a wizarding world that nobody knew about. Was he was destined to go there?

Harry shook the thought from his head, stood up and made his way inside. As he was walking to the doors, all eyes were on him. Nobody was even pretending to not be looking. It was if they could only look at him. Harry felt self conscious. He got inside and sat on an empty couch in front of a television and turned it on. How ironic, a show was on about a boy called Barry Trotter who discovered he was a wizard and was taken away by a big giant.

Harry turned the television off and out his head in his hands. This isn't happening, he told himself. This can't be happening, it's not possible, this is all a dream. But he knew it wasn't. He had just done magic and he didn't know how

He couldn't take all of the people staring at him, so he decided to go up to his room, however Aisha was already there. When he saw her he turned around to leave the room.

"Wait," she said.

Harry turned around and asked her why.

"Because I know what you did."

"You- you know?"

"Yes. It was quite obvious, wasn't it? It was quite clearly magic."

"Ma- ma- magic?"

"Yes. Unless you have a different explanation," she said confidently.

"No, I don't. So you believe in magic?"

"Yes. I did it once when I was younger. I stared at a glass and it shattered into a million pieces. I've tried to do it again a million times, but it never works. But yes, I still believe in magic."

"This might sound weird, but have you ever had surgery before?"

"Yes, when I was 6 I shattered my ankle."

"What did you dream about?"

"In the dream an old man told me not to tell anybody, so I'm not going to start now."

"The exact same thing happened to me a while ago…"

"Do you think the dream was about a real place?" Aisha asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it is. Everything just seemed so real in it, I could feel things in the air and everything."

"Yea same here."

Harry and Aisha went on talking into the morning, through the afternoon and late into the night. They had discovered that their dreams were probably exactly same. However, neither of them had ever heard of someone called Dumbledore.

It wasn't until late into the night, just before he fell asleep, that he realised that that day had been August 30th, meaning he was 10 the next day.

A/N: Hi! I'm not sure if this chapter was very interesting but I had to write it to explain a few things. I bet you can guess you Aisha is, so I want you to tell me who. By the way, Aisha's name is pronounced a, as in the letter a, sha a-sha. I think it's Indian. Just remember that I'm still open to ideas for this story, as I don't really have any myself! Remember, if I don't have any ideas, then I can't write!

I'm hoping to write the next chapter tomorrow but I might not. I can assure you that it will be good – well at least what I classify as good. All or most of the main characters will be introduced in it.

"Read to review and review to read!"

Joe


	3. A Very Happy Birthday

Do you really think I own it….??

A/N: I don't have anything to say about reviews yet because I'm writing this the same day as last chapter and I haven't had any new reviews yet.

However, as you may have gathered, I am in need of an editor, or proof reader. I forget to use capitals a lot and I'm not sure if I spell everything correctly. It will obviously mean that you take time to read through properly, there is no reward I can give you, but I will let obviously be letting you get the chapter a few hours early. If you are interested please pm or review (pm preferred) me and I'll get back to you ASAP!!!

I forgot to say this at the end of last chapter, so I'll say it now; I know that you don't get arrested for neglecting a child, but I couldn't think of anything else that they had done that was illegal, and I thought that at least that was very, very mean of them!

Chapter 3: A Very Happy Birthday

Harry awoke and it took him a few seconds to gather his surroundings. When he remembered where he was, he thought, wait, today is my birthday! He sat up quickly, too quickly, and the bed move, resulting in a low sound that awoke Aisha.

"Happy Birthday," she said in a sleepy voice.

"How did you know?"

"Sara told me yesterday. So what do you want?"

"I have no idea."

"Come on, let's go downstairs, it's late and everybody is probably awake."

They both jumped out of bed, put on their slippers and walked down stairs, to meet a whole kitchen full of people that shouted 'Happy Birthday Harry!' and three presents on the table.

"I'm sorry there aren't many presents," said Hilda, who had arrived back from vacation the day before, "But I hope you like it."

"It's fabulous!" replied harry. "I've never had presents before. Normally I just get a pair of my uncle's old socks or something."

"Well," Aisha said "There is a first time for everything. Now open them up!"

Harry grabbed the present on top of the pile and ripped it open, only to find a shoe box. He sighed to himself, thinking there were shoes inside, and opened the box. Inside he found a very thick pile of wrapped newspaper, which he started unravelling. Layer after layer, after layer, after layer of newspaper came off until it was a small rectangular piece. He opened the last layer and found a new watch inside. His eyes lit up at the thought of having his very own watch.

"Wow, thanks!" he said to Hilda, who smiled at him. "I've never had one of these before either!"

He moved on to the second present and discovered it was a money box. He repeated the same process with Hilda and moved on to his final present. He unwrapped a stubby cylindrical box to find a large box of Darrell Lea chocolates. He opened them and took the first one he saw, which caused everyone to laugh.

Just when he thought the day couldn't get any better, Bruce came up and talked to him.

"Um, happy birthday, harry. Listen, how did you do that yesterday, the whole purple light thingy?"

"Well, if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Bruce gulped, "Ok then, just forget it."

Harry smiled as he ate another chocolate. This is easily the best birthday I have ever had, he thought. I have real presents! This day cannot get any better….

But it did. At lunch a large cake in the shape of Harry's lightening bolt scar with 10 candles on it was delivered by Sara to the table.

"My first ever birthday cake!" everybody laughed at this as well.

Everybody sung happy birthday to harry, and at the end he blew out his candles and made a wish. He wished that he had his parents back. He didn't tell anybody though, because he had heard aunt petunia tell Dudley on his 8th birthday that if told somebody what you wished for, your wish never came true.

Harry was given the first and biggest piece, but it was gone before Aisha, who got her piece second, even got it! Afterwards everybody was talking, but Dudley was standing eating the leftover cake. Harry thought how great it would have been to have made a pigs tail appear on Dudley's behind. He dismissed the thought and went back to talking to Aisha.

Eventually everybody drifted away from the scene and outside to play. Harry and Aisha followed, this time harry was determined to make it the full way across the monkey bars. He was 5 bars from the end when he slipped and landed on his wrist and hurt it. But this didn't stop him. He tried again and slipped on the same bar, which he had now discovered had been coated in water. He tried again and again and again until it started to rain, he decided to try one last time before going inside to wait for the rain to pass. He made it past the fifth last bar and down to the last where he slipped off the monkey bars and onto the platform. He ran inside, happy with himself.

He was near the front door because he going up to his room, when harry heard the doorbell ring. Being closest to the open door (Sara was downstairs), he naturally turned around to greet the guests who looked strangely familiar to harry. He knew that they thought so too, because on seeing him, they hugged him so tight that they could nearly have been on trial for manslaughter.

"It's nice to see you too," said harry. "But who _are_ you? I've seen you before, but I don't know where."

"Well of course we look familiar to you," said the woman.

"It's us," said the man, "Mum and Dad."

"But you're dead! Is this some sick idea of a joke?!"

"No, you see, we were never dead; we were in hiding," said his "mother".

"How do I know that you're not lying?" asked harry.

"Ask us something," said "dad".

"Ok, umm, how tall was I and how much did I weigh when I was born?"

"Lilly, that was always your good spot."

"You were 8 pounds exactly and 45cm tall," recited Lilly.

"It really is you," harry said, hugging them back.

"Ok then, let's get you out of here," said Lilly.

"What about Dudley?" asked harry, who had forgotten all about Dudley until now.

"Oh, he _is_ here? We thought he might be. I guess he'll be coming with us as well," James said with disappointment in his voice.

"Oh, James, surely he isn't that bad? Is he, harry?"

"Actually he's horrible."

"Oh," said Lilly with a tone of defeat in her voice, "Well we'll change that. I think a simple behaviour charm should do the trick."

Harry gasped.

Harry walked out of the orphanage with new found parents and his, unfortunately, long time cousin. Harry was excited to think that his and Dudley's roles had changed. Now it was harry that had his parents and Dudley was the foster child. However, he did know that his parents would never treat him as badly as his aunt and uncle had. They caught a taxi back to Vernon and petunias house to get something to eat before going back to James and Lilly's house.

"Mum," said harry, "How come we didn't have to do anything upon leaving the orphanage. We didn't sign any papers or anything."

"Yes. I thought it would be easier that way. I simply did a memory charm on everyone at the orphanage."

"You did _magic_?"

"Yes," replied Lilly in a perfectly normal voice. "Didn't your aunt or uncle ever tell you about us?"

"Actually Dudley's parents refused to talk about you, ever," said harry as he glared at Dudley, who had remained silent and pale during the whole event.

"Well harry," said James, "I'm a wizard and your mother is a witch. You're a wizard too. I don't know if Dudley is though."

"I, I'm a wizard?"

"Yep," James replied, making Dudley emit a small scream.

"So how do I practice magic?"

"Well you'll go to Hogwarts of course," Lilly said.

"Is there somebody there called Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes… he's the headmaster," answered James suspiciously.

"I think aunt petunia said something about him once," lied harry.

"Anyway, harry, tell us about yourself," Lilly asked eagerly.

"Well, there isn't much to know. I've had a horrible childhood. The Dursleys were horrible to me."

"Oh, I'll so get them back one day," said Lilly in her protective motherly voice.

"So, we're going to floo back to Potter Manor," James explained.

"What's flooing?" harry asked, "And we have a manor?"

"Well, flooing is travelling by fireplace, and of course we have a manor, we are one of the oldest wizarding families, after all."

James approached the fireplace inn the Dursleys fire place and took out some floo powder and gave some to each person. He stood inside the fireplace and said, clearly, "Potter Manor."

Each remaining person did this until all had been transported to Potter Manor. When harry had finished flooing for the first, and what he was sure wouldn't be the last time, he was amazed at what he saw. He was standing in an immaculately clean room that had stone floors and was supported with marble pillars. The room was not only beautiful, but huge. Harry could only just see where the room finished. He saw so many doors leading to separate rooms and he guessed that he was going to become one of those people that got lost in his own house.

He looked up and saw that there was a whole in the ground of each floor, like one might see at a shopping centre, so that you could see from the top story to the ground. He counted 6 floors, but he may have been wrong.

He asked his parents if he could wander around, and upon their approval, he tried to find a way to the next story. He found what he thought was a muggle elevator and stepped inside. He pressed the button that said 2, and felt a tug at his navel, the next thing he knew, he was standing on another floor that looked similar to the last, except each wall was plastered with portraits, magic and muggle. Upon further inspection, harry discovered that each floor was identical to all others, but for the fact that they all had their own little differences, whether it be paintings, bookshelves or clocks, you could always tell where you were.

What shocked him more was that he found a room that had the word 'Harry' on the door in wooden 3D letters. He opened it and was taken away by surprise. This room was different to all others; it had burgundy and gold walls and a massive king size bed, a desk that was half a wall long and a closet so big it was nearly another planet. Harry was just about to try out his bed when he heard a loud pop outside his door and then a knock on it.

"Come in," harry replied.

He was welcomed by the image of his parents and Dudley, who looked now to be in shock and paler than ever.

"We'll take you down to dinner now," James said.

Harry nodded and made his way to the "elevator" when James grabbed his arm.

"I don't feel like using a portkey. Let's apparate!"

Lilly came over and grabbed Harry's in her left and Dudley's in her right and then all of a sudden everything was black and all of the air was being squeezed out of Harry's lungs, but the next then, just when he couldn't breathe anymore, he landed with a loud pop in what appeared to be a dining room.

"Godley," called James and a small "thing" in acceptable clothes appeared and then bowed low to James' feet.

"Yes Master James?" asked the "thing".

"Godley, this is our son, harry, and our nephew, Dudley."

"Godley is honoured to meet you Master Harry Sir. You saved us house elves from you know who! However Godley is apologising for he has never heard of Dudley Potter before."

Dudley, if it was even possible went paler.

"His name is Dudley Dursley," James informed Godley.

Godley bowed down low to both of them.

"Now, I don't think that this is the best time for us to have dinner. Dudley here looks a little bit sick. I think that we should take him to the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Godley, please apparate us to Professor Dumbledore's office and then return here. Everybody put your hand on Godley."

Harry did so but noticed that Dudley was slower in doing so. He was nervous to meet the man of his dreams…

A/N: I know that I said I would make this chapter very good, but I just got a flood of ideas and I knew that if I kept going, this chapter would take forever, so I stopped it here, but I promise next chapter we will meet Remus, Sirius, teachers etc.

I know that I said this story would be about book 6 mainly, but I have decided to start from book 1 and go from there. I don't want to skip 5 years!

I NEED IDEAS!!!! I'm writing these chapters quickly for you guys, and it's hard cause I do have a life, and when you review, you don't give me any ideas!!! So start giving them to me!! I want to have the basis of the books but different things need to happen!!

Just another reminder I need an editor!! Review or pm me if you're interested!!

I'm also very sorry that like two pages of this is talking. I didn't mean for that to happen but I couldn't help it.

I would like you to tell me whether you think that the potters should have more houses or not, and if so, how many? Also, how rich do you think the potters should be? In you reviews, tell me how many galleons you think they should have. I'm thinking of making an account for harry that his parents have put a few mil in for him.

"REVIEW to Read and Read to REVIEW!"

- Joe.


	4. Meeting the Marauders

A/N: once again I have nothing to say here because I have only just posted chapter 3 like 10 seconds ago and started this immediately. I think I have done quite well to do a chapter a day, however "today's" chapter may not actually be up today as I have a few things on. I'm going to write whenever I can because I have a lot on this week, and I'm going to try and get a chapter a day for this week at least.

Need your IDEAS !

Chapter 4: Meeting the Marauders

Once again, harry felt the shortness of breath he had felt last time, but this time he arrived in a large room with hospital beds that appeared to be floating. There was five people occupying the beds, one person had what looked like burns on his arms, one person didn't have any bones in his arm, somebody else kept fainting, another person had a chronic case of a nose bleed and the final person many cuts, bruises and scars all over their body.

"Madam Pomfrey?" called Lilly.

A small middle aged woman came out of an office in what one might expect an Amish person to be wearing, however Madam Pomfrey was not Amish.

"Lilly, James, how nice to see you again," she said with a smile on her face that looked genuine. "And who do we have here she said, barely looking at harry or Dudley. It was only when she had finished speaking that she did so and hence saw Harry's lightening bolt scar.

"Oh my, it you, harry…. And you, I'm guessing, are my patient," she said towards Dudley. Dudley managed a nod.

"Up on the bed."

Dudley hobbled over to one of the floating beds and laid down on it.

"You're just a bit shocked. I'll give you some medicine and keep you in overnight. I'm guessing that you're Dudley?"

Dudley nodded.

"Well, having somebody who doesn't go to the school or no anything about magic in the school hospital wing could raise some unwanted questions, so I'll keep you hidden."

"Ok, well we'll be back tomorrow then," said notified James.

The Potters were just about to leave, when Professor Dumbledore arrived in the hospital wing.

"I believe my presence was called upon by Madam Pomfrey?"

At this point, Madam Pomfrey drifted into the room and said in a worried voice, "Yes. Lilly and James have brought a muggle into the school, their nephew, Dudley."

"Yes, that is quite true," Dumbledore replied. "That James and Lilly have brought their nephew into our school and world, but I think you will find that Dudley is in no way, a muggle. It would appear he has inherited quite a few genes from his mother's side of the family that his mother didn't get."

"You mean to say that Dudley is. Is a. a _wizard_?" Madam Pomfrey asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes, essentially he is. I have always known, it's just that I only ever told James and Lilly. Do make sure you keep him hidden from other people."

Dudley fainted.

Harry, James and Lilly walked to the barrier and then apparated together to a house called 12 Grimauld Place, where harry was to meet many people.

As they stepped in the door, a portrait of a woman screamed like crazy, but they just ignored it and kept walking until they came to the kitchen. Upon their arrival, everybody stood up and put their hands to their mouths in shock.

"Harry!" a man with long, oily, brownish-black hair said.

James nodded in approval, "Harry, this is Sirius Black, one of my best friends in school and your godfather. This is Remus Lupin, also one of my best friends in school."

James went on to introduce many more people, and at the end, harry simply said, "Hi."

Harry soon learnt that they were at Sirius' house and that everybody there was a witch or wizard. A few moments later, Sirius' house elf, Kreacher, a grumpy thing at that, announced that dinner was ready. Harry and his family stayed on for dinner, during which they talked about everything from the weather, to Harry's child hood. Everybody there seemed to be furious about how the Dursleys had treated him, and all wanted revenge.

After dinner, harry was disappointed. His own parents had forgotten his birthday! His mother showed him to his room to go to bed at around eight o'clock, and when he opened the door, he found his bed to be plastered with presents, the only part of it he could see was a small piece about 10 cm², but that was all. He smiled at his mother and hugged her and his father who had apparated behind her. He then tore into his presents but was puzzled about all of them. He didn't recognise anything.

"Thanks," he said, "But what are they?"

"Well they're magical things of course! They'll come in handy over the next few weeks!" Lilly replied.

That night, harry slept happy for the first time in his life since he had been separated from them.

The next day, harry awoke to his own parents for the first time he could remember. That night, he had dreamt about different things to do with his parents. The main thing on his mind was that he had to ask them a few questions that were bugging him.

"Mum, Dad, could I ask you some things? He asked. "In private?" he added, because he noticed that Sirius and Remus were in the room.

"Out you go," James told Sirius and Remus.

"What's on your mind, son?" James asked.

"I'm sure you have a good reason, but I have to ask, why did you leave me with the Dursleys? Of all the people in the world, the Dursleys? And why did you leave me at all?"

"Trust me harry, we didn't want to," Lilly answered. "But Voldemort had just failed in killing you, and we thought that he might try again. So I cast a charm on the Dursleys' house that made it so that as long as you were calling that place home, he couldn't hurt you there. If we had have kept you with us, he would have found you, but he doesn't know where the Dursleys live."

"Who is Voldemort?"

James answered this one. "Harry, you have to understand this. Not all wizards use their talents for good. Some go bad, very bad, in fact. Voldemort was the worst. For years he killed anybody that annoyed him, muggles, magical people, even his own followers. He came to try to kill us, but we had cast a charm on the house that made it so that when a charm or hex was cast against us, the effects of it would only be temporary. However, the charm didn't protect you. When he killed us, we were only dead for about 3 hours, but you, you didn't even have the charm on you and you survived the killing curse. Nobody had even done that but you. That night, you defeated Voldemort by accident, and left him powerless."

"So if he were powerless, why couldn't I stay with you?"

"You were very young, and we were now Voldemort's prime targets. We didn't know how quickly he would regain his power. We didn't want you to be powerless, but now we have reason to believe that he may be returning soon, and now you can learn to defend yourself, we brought you back to the wizarding world. And I must say, you're adapting very well!"

"You said I can learn to defend myself, does that mean that I'll be going to Hogwarts early?"

"No. it means that we'll be training you in Defence Against the Dark Arts. When you go to Hogwarts on this exact day next year, you will be doing your Defence Against the Dark Arts classes with fifth years."

"Awesome!"

"Wait, I just thought of something you said before, if you weren't dead, but you were only in hiding, how come Voldemort hasn't killed you again already?"

"Because only a few people know that we're alive, and we have decided to announce it to the wizarding world today at the Ministry of Magic!"

"There's a ministry?"

The Potter family flooed to the ministry at 9 a.m. exactly. When they got there, there wasn't a single eye that wasn't on them. Everybody was gasping, saying that James and Lilly were supposed to be dead! Professor Dumbledore had ordered a special press conference, but he wouldn't say what about. At 9:05, they arrived at the press conference and James began the proceedings.

"Good bright-and-early morning everyone. For those of you who don't know me, my name is James Potter, and this is my wife, Lilly, and my son, harry. Yes, I know, we are supposed to be dead. Only harry was supposed to survive. However, on the night Voldemort (James noticed all present flinch) attacked us, we had a Ricumsequara Charm on our house. Therefore, we were only dead for three hours. We have decided that it is time to re-introduce harry to the wizarding world and train him to be able to defeat Voldemort, a task only he can do. Thankyou."

Before harry was able to make any sense out of the reporters questions, they had apparated to outside of Hogwarts, to check on Dudley.

When they arrived at the Hogwarts hospital wing, Dudley looked far better.

Professor Dumbledore was also there and after a while he said, "Now, Mr. Dursley, as you are a year older than harry, you should naturally begin your years at Hogwarts today, however, it is up to you whether or not you decide to."

"I- I think I'll give it a go," he said nervously.

"Very well, lucky Lilly and James bought your things with you. What I think will be appropriate is if we use a time turner and go back to when you would have boarded the Hogwarts Express."

"Er.. Ok," he replied, not knowing what a time turner was.

They gathered what Dudley would need for the train (everything) and flipped the small egg-timer Dumbledore had with him and then they were a thing of the past.

( A/N: I have decided to stop having Dudley in the story for a while because we all know what happens from then to the sorting)

The next day, while at Potter Manor, an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter form Dumbledore in Lilly's cereal. She opened the soggy envelope and read what was written inside.

"Dudley got into Gryffindor!" she said.

"What?" harry asked.

After his father explained the house system to him, harry was left wondering why Dudley had gotten into a house that meant you had courage. He supposed Dudley was trying to change.

Lilly and James had decided to take him to the most popular wizarding place in all of London, Diagon Alley.

Harry was absolutely amazed when he saw it. There was a bank that his father said was run by goblins, there were bookstores, florists, pet stores, clothing shops, jewellery stores and anything else you could think of. First, they went to the bank. A goblin by the way of Griphook served them.

"Ahhh, Mr and Mrs. Potter and Mr Potter Jnr. How very nice to see you again."

"Yes, it's been a long while, Griphook, but we couldn't bust our cover, I hope you understand."

"Oh yes I understand completely. I suppose you would like to go to one of your vaults?"

"If we could," Lilly asked. "Could we go to all three please?"

"Most certainly. I presume you have your keys?"

Lilly nodded.

"Right this way."

They followed the short goblin to what looked like an old mining cart. They got in and sped underground. They stopped at vault 439. Griphook took one of the keys from Lilly and put it in the small hole provided. What was inside shocked Harry out of his mind. Gold was piled to the roof, with barely enough room for any more.

James saw Harry's look and said, "Yes, we do have a bit of money, actually, two billion galleons in this vault."

James had already explained the wizarding money system to harry, so he understood how many pounds that was. He nearly fainted when Lilly said, "Did we mention that this is your vault?"

After harry had filled his pockets with gold, they went to the next vault, number 469. this was where the real money was. Seven billion galleons according to James. He took a few hundred and they moved on to the final vault. Vault number 700.

Inside this vault, there was no money, but it was filled with objects. Lilly opened a draw and took out two keys and gave them to harry.

"These open your vault and this one," she said, meaning harry had access to two billion galleons.

A/N: I'm so sorry! I know that there isn't really any story line to this chapter, but it was really to get harry introduced to everyone. I hope I also answered a few questions in this. I don't know if 9 billion galleons seems too much, but I plan on making the Potters richer than the Malfoys. When I said before that I'm leaving Dudley out for a while, I meant that we wont be seeing him until the summer. I also don't quite know that I'm correct in saying that Dudley is 1 year older than harry, so sorry if I'm wrong.

I still need that editor guys!!

Thanks heaps to MollyDolly94 for giving me an idea that I used in this chapter! Everybody should take her lead!

"Review to read and read to review!"

- Joe.


	5. Home Schooling

A/N: I'm not too happy with you guys. I haven't had any reviews on chapter 4, and I think it is because you think that I will write anyway. Well, it's not very easy to write this story, so from now on; I will need at least 5 reviews a chapter to keep going. I know it's possible, because I know that more than 5 people read this story.

Now, I know it may seem a little stupid that harry has 2 bil, but that's how rich I have always thought the potters to be.

I'm also sorry for making this chapter a bit late, but on Thursday I was catching up with friends who are in Japan today, so I didn't have any time to wait. Then on Friday, I went scuba diving for the whole day so I was plain knackered when I got home. I'm thinking of only updating every 2-3 days, because when I update everyday, all I do is write each day, and I don't want to be doing that.

Chapter 5: Home Schooling

After discovering his new found fortune, he decided to go shopping in Diagon Alley. As he walked down the streets, all eyes were on him. People were whispering comments that he could hear, some nice, some not so much.

Harry had decided that he wanted to get his first broom. He went into the broom shop, and even though it was crowded, everybody stopped and let him through. Harry felt his cheeks go red.

"Err, can I please… get a broom?" he asked, feeling stupid. _What else are you going to buy? An elephant's right foot?_

"Of course Mr. Potter. What model would you like?"

At this, harry looked up at his parents, not knowing what he could buy.

"I believe that a Nimbus 2000 is the newest model?" James half asked and half stated.

"That would be correct, Sir."

"Then a Nimbus 2000 it is!"

After coming from the broom shop, they went next door to "Olivander's", to buy a wand. Normally, the ministry wouldn't allow a witch or wizard to purchase a wand until they turned 11 and were attending a magical school, but they had made an exception for harry.

"Ah, Mr Potter, I wasn't expecting to see you until next year," Olivander said in a mysterious voice.

"Ministry made an exception, so we could train him to defend you-know-who," Lilly replied proudly.

"Well then I suppose we had best get you a wand!"

Harry tried multiple wands, none of which doing anything magical whatsoever, unless an untrained wizard could cast an annoyance charm! Finally, on about the 20th try, harry found a wand, that when he flicked it, he floated the case it came in about 15 inches off the bench.

"Ah, I believe that is your wand then, Mr Potter," Olivander finalised.

Harry smiled in contempt, proud that he had finally found his wand. He didn't see it, but so did his parents, however they were smiling because they could now stop dodging fling object that smashed on walls.

Afterwards, harry also got some robes, so he would be able to train in the clothes that he would probably be fighting in. he then went to Flourish and Blotts, to buy some books on defence, which his parents paid for. But finally, he got the chance to go to buy some wizarding practical jokes, which he found amazing, and some wizarding lollies, most of which moved.

Harry, Lilly and James spent the rest of the day browsing Diagon Alley, occasionally buying something. One of these occasions was when harry saw a snowy white owl, which he decided he simply had to have. Upon asking his parents, they said that he'd be able to send letters to people. That just increased his urge to have one, so his parents bought it as a late birthday present for him. After having purchased "Hedwig", as harry had named her, they went back to Potter Manor, ready to start Harry's defence classes the next day.

Harry awoke to a bright, sunny Monday morning, and went down stairs to find some cereal for breakfast, however, he found that Godley had fresh bacon and eggs made for him.

"Thanks," he said as he took the plate and ate his breakfast.

Afterwards, he decided to go and search the floor he was on a little further, and discovered multiple house elves and other people in the house. He decided to ask his father about that first thing when he saw him.

An hour after finishing his breakfast, his parents still weren't awake, so harry decided to start reading one of his most basic defence books. He finished the second chapter, taking everything in and remembering it, before both of his parents came down a flight of stairs to have breakfast.

"Hey, Dad," harry said, "Why are there so many other people in this house. And so many house elves?"

"Well the house elves are because Godley simply couldn't keep this whole house clean by himself, and the other people are also in hiding from Voldemort. But they aren't allowed to get in our ways."

Harry nodded in response.

After James and Lilly had had their breakfast, also bacon and eggs, they all got changed into robes, to begin Harry's defence classes.

They found a clear space, about 20 square metres in size, and James began.

"Now, Godley tells me you were reading "Defence for Beginners" this morning. So you should know the first thing to remember in defence."

"Don't get hit," harry replied obediently.

"Very good. Now tell me, what are the three ways to do so?"

"You can, dodge the spell, cast a shield, or cast a reversing charm," harry said, counting on his fingers.

"Very good. Now, you look fit enough, so we are first going to have you dodge some spells," James said. "But don't worry," he added after seeing the look on Harry's face, "They will only make you float if you get hit. So, let's get started. First, just your mother will be shooting the spell randomly, not aiming for you. Then, I will join in after a while, also not aiming for you. Afterwards we will repeat the process, this time aiming for you."

"Why not aim for me?"

"Because," Lilly said, cutting off James, "Sometimes attacks are not specific. Sometimes people will just cast spells hoping to hit somebody. Now, no more questions, let's go!"

Harry moved into the centre of the area.

"First, I want to cast the charm on you so you know what will happen, so stand still.

"Wingardium Leviousa," Lilly said, making harry go up into the air.

When harry was put back on the ground, James produced some soft landing mats from thin air, saying that if he got hit, he would just be left to fall, not let down gently.

Suddenly, Lilly started repeating the charm she had just made, so harry started running. It wasn't too hard, and harry only got hit twice in the twenty minutes that Lilly was at it alone. He had only gone at about 25. But when James joined in, he upped it to 50. The charm was flying everywhere. He could only see the jets of white light, and kept dodging them as best he could. He got hit four times, and by the end of it, he was catching his breath, but he had no time to because then his mother started round 3, 75.

This time he really had to keep running. Before he had been able to take quick rests, because the spells weren't always around him, but there was no rest this time, with stream of white light always at his heels. After getting hit nine times in twenty minutes, the round was over. But not for long, as James quickly started a full throttle dodging spree. This time he thought he'd been in the air more times than the last three altogether. And he had. He had dropped through the air onto the soft mats 17 times on twenty minutes!

"Not bad, not bad at all. You did much better than I expected. Especially in the first three rounds, but you still did well just then. Have a rest and we'll be back at it in 10."

After resting and drinking plenty of water, harry was ready to start casting a shield.

"It takes a long time for somebody your age just to cast a shield, let alone one that can withhold every spell but one," Lilly said

"Being?" harry asked.

"The Killing Curse. One of the three unforgivable curses, all of which you can land in Azkaban for casting. There is the Killing Curse, the Cruciatus Curse and the Imperius Curse. The Killing Curse is Avada Kedavra, the Cruciatus is Crucio and the Imperius is Imperio. The killing curse kills you, however you lived it, the Cruciatus curse allows you o torture somebody's body until they die and the Imperius lets you control somebody's every movement. But now back to shields. The incantation is 'Protego'," Lilly said moving her wand in a circular direction and watching harry do the movement without the incantation.

"Now try saying it as well."

"Protego," harry said clearly, moving his wand in a circle, which caused a thin purple light to follow his wand. Harry frowned.

"Don't be sad," Lilly said, "Most people your age can't even do that. Most people wouldn't even try until they were 13 anyway. Now try again."

Harry repeated the process about 15 times, and on the sixteenth, a thin, light purple, misty substance accompanied what James was now calling "Harry's Big Purple Line."

"Very good!" Lilly squeaked in excitement.

After about another 50 attempts, harry had finally got what could be classified as a shield.

"Now, let's see if your shield can block a spell. I'm going to cast a disarming spell – Expelliarmus – if your shield doesn't block it, it will hurt a little bit, but not much."

"Ok, Protego!" harry said.

After the shield had time to appear and strengthen, Lilly said the magical word, and when it hit Harry's shield, it disappeared.

Harry and Lilly smiled broadly as she said, "Well done! You have so much magical talent! You make so much progress so quickly! I really can't say how well you have done! It would take most people your age weeks to be able to produce a shield that could withhold a spell! It's wonderful!"

All three people present couldn't contain their happiness. Smiles and hugs were shared throughout the room, before James said, "Ok, now back another strong point of mine, reversing charms. These are very useful. Once again, only the killing curse can get through it, but if any other curse it cast, it will backfire back at the person, not affecting you whatsoever. Now just remember, reversing charms are far, far harder then normal shields, so you may very well not get it today. Now, repeat after me; Reversialot Potrinate," said James, making a cross in the air with his wand, causing a large red square shield, about three metres tall and two metres wide, and as far as harry could see, if had a fair amount of depth as well.

Harry repeated the process, but nothing happened. Time after time after time after time, harry said the magical words and made the cross in the air. He had forced himself not to get angry or frustrated, so as not to get anything wrong. But after a few hours with no results, he was about to put his fist through the marble support.

But finally, after having skipped lunch he managed to get a line the same as the Protego shield, but this time red.

He quickly found his parents after getting Godley to apparate him to them, and showed them.

"Very good harry! I wasn't expecting you to get any red today!"

"Well, now I have my Big _Red_ Line, I'm going to try and get my red mist today!" harry said excitedly as he got Godley to apparate him back to where he had been, which forced some of the hiding wizards and witches to flee the scene.

He worked well into the night and early into the morning, having long ago achieved his mist but now determined to get a proper shield, until he finally had a shield the same size as his fathers had been, but upon completing it the second time he collapsed unconscious onto his bed out of exhaustion.

A/N: hey guys, I'm pretty happy with this chapter and I promise that next time there will be a proper battle.

I completely made up the reversing charm, just so u know.

I still need an editor and ideas!!!

Unfortunately, I don't know if I'll manage to post another chapter before Christmas, and after that im at my grandma's for a few days, so I might have 2 chapters in 1 post!

"Read to Review and Review to Read!"

- Joe.


	6. A Detrimental Day

A/N: First things first, thank you so much to Nikki or Ara, who has agreed to be my editor. So, starting next chapter at the latest (maybe this one) it should be easier to read my story.

_**IMPORTANT!!! I AM STILL POSTING THIS CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T RECEIVED 5 REVIEWS YET! I AM DOING THIS BEAUSE I THINK SOME PEOPLE HAVE NOT REALISED THAT MY NEW RULE IS 5 REVIEWS OR YOU HAVE TO WAIT 1 WEEK MINIMUM UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**_

_**THANKS MUST GO TO XXXXPARVATI-PATILXXXX WHO REVIEWS EVERY CHAPTER!! HOW ABOUT FOLLOWING THE LEAD?!!**_

Chapter 6: A Detrimental Day.

Harry awoke the next day and tried to remember the events of previous night and early that morning. He could remember trying to perform the reversal shield; he knew he had collapsed, right after… right after he had successfully cast the shield! His body was filled with excitement and joy as he imagined how his parents would react. He summoned Godley and got him to apparate him to the breakfast room, to have his fresh pancakes, covered in ice-cream and golden syrup.

When James and Lilly had arrived in the breakfast room and had their breakfast, harry approached James.

"Dad," he said, "Can you cast a Wingardium Leviousa on me?"

"Umm, sure…" James answered, mystified.

Harry stood back a distance, and waited. James made the white light come out of his wand, and harry produced the reversal shield, and next thing James knew, he was floating a few metres off of the ground.

"You got it! In one day!"

"Actually, I got it at about two this morning."

"Still, that is heaps quicker than I thought! I wasn't expecting you to have it for a week at least!"

"Well," Lilly cut in, "I think that we will have to cut to some much more advanced work and just quickly teach you the basics!"

"When do we start?!"

Harry was back in the same room as the day before, this time about to learn some spells to defend himself with.

"Expelliarmus!" James shouted as he aimed the spell at the purposely unarmed Lilly, who had agreed to be the victim in the demonstration.

Lilly flew back about 3 metres and then James casted a Wingardium Leviousa so that she didn't hit the ground hard.

"That, my boy, is what an Expelliarmus will do, except don't expect a death eater to casually float you back to the ground. Now," James said as he made a wooden dummy that looked like a death eater appear, "You try with this. Try to knock the stick out of its hand."

Harry aimed his wand at the stick in its hand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" making the stick shoot backwards.

"Very good!" Lilly squealed, "You got it in one! I don't think we should stay on this spell, you're great with it."

"Well, let's try a body binding curse," James said. "Lilly, can you do a Petrificus Totalus on me?"

"I'd take any opportunity to do so, my love," she said with a smile on her face that didn't match what she was saying in the slightest.

James stood in a more open space and then Lilly said quite calmly, "Petrificus Totalus."

James' arms and legs snapped to his sides and then his mouth closed, but his eyelids stayed open. Then his whole body, even the clothes he was in, went rock hard. James then fell backwards, and Lilly produced some pillows for him to land on. This all happened in a period of about two seconds. Lilly then performed the spell to reverse it, and James was back on his feet and smiling.

"The spell to reverse it is Revit Petrificus Totalus," Lilly informed harry.

Not surprisingly, harry got in one, once again. He learnt many other spells that day, including Stupify and Reducto. At the end of the day, Lilly and James said that tomorrow they would have a day off, afterall, they had all year.

----------------------------------------- 3 Months Later! -----------------------------------------

"Expelliarmus!" harry shouted at Remus Lupin.

"Petrificus Totalus!" was the replied incantation.

Harry quickly bought up a reversal shield using wordless magic, and then Remus was stiff as a board on the ground, so his second, Sirius, took his place.

"Stupify!" he shouted, as harry dodged the red beam protruding from Sirius' wand.

"Obliviate!" harry said, pointing his wand at Sirius' clothes, causing all of them to come off, and making everybody laugh as Sirius tried to make more by magic, only for harry to blow them off again, which ended the duel.

Finally, during all of his clothes disappearing, Sirius had thought of a prank that he would play on Remus, Lilly, James and Harry. He quickly cast a charm on himself and then just stood up, stark naked, not even bothering to try and cover up.

"Put some clothes on!" Lilly exclaimed as he began to act as if nothing was wrong.

"Well, look who's had a change of heart!" Sirius said. "First you think it's hilarious that I don't have any clothes and now you don't want me to be naked!"

James took his wand out of his robes and tried to magic some clothes onto Sirius, but that only caused James' to fall off, who quickly put them back on as his cheeks turned a shade of red.

"You put a personal charm on yourself!" Lilly said. "So only you can put clothes on yourself!"

"Exactly Lillykins! And I have discovered that it's nice to be naked.

For the next three hours Sirius walked around Potter Manor stark naked, but pretending nothing was wrong. That was until they all went to bed, because then there really wasn't anything wrong with it.

The next morning, while everybody was having French toast, Sirius, who had stayed the night along with Remus, strode down the stairwell, naked as ever.

"Eat and put some clothes on," James said. "Then, we'll go into Diagon Alley to get some new books for harry, he's finished everything in the others."

"I think I will agree. I believe you have learnt your lesson, harry."

He nodded with laughter.

Forty-five minutes later, everybody was showered and dressed, ready to floo to Diagon Alley.

They arrived in the Gringrotts Bank fireplace and approached different goblins to withdraw money from their vaults. After that was done, they went straight to Flourish and Blotts, to purchase some new books for harry, who was giving hints as to what he would like for Christmas, which was only about three weeks away. When they had finished buying all the books that were needed, they went browsing through the shops.

They were in a busy area, so they took the time to rest when they found a clear area, which turned out to be a mistake. They were about to get going again, when they heard about twenty loud cracks, and half that number surrounding them, the other ten or so capturing random witches and wizards and threatening to hurt them. As soon as it happened, all of the group had their wands out, and began shooting spells. Harry and Lilly took on the death eaters holding the civilians, only taking few seconds to Petrificus Totalus all ten.

They then refocused their efforts at the circle of death eaters around them. It wouldn't be as simple as to use the same spell on them as the others, as they were tightly packed together and could easily take their little friend out of the body binding curse. So harry and Lilly followed the others, by first disarming whoever they could with Expelliarmus and then using the Reducto curse, to sever both of their hands, sometimes if not aimed properly, a whole arm.

They had nine death eaters down, and it was now five against one, but the final death eater was not giving up. He had a huge Protego Shield up and was slowly pushing the group towards a wall. Nobody was there to help them anymore, everybody had fled out of fear, so they were doing their best to stall, but that was hard when you were trying to dodge spells.

Finally, they were stuck. Nobody dared move or cast a spell. The death eater stupefied all of the group but harry and Lilly. He put invisible ropes around the pairs' legs and arms, making sure that Lilly could see his next move. He grabbed harry by the arm, and pop, they were gone.

Once the other three had recovered from being stupefied, they got Lilly free.

"Where's harry?!" James shout-asked.

"That death eater apparated away with him."

"Where to?"

"I have no idea," she answered before breaking into tears, at which point James came over and embraced her.

"We have to alert the ministry," Sirius said.

At that they all apparated to the office of the Minister of Magic.

"Ahh!" the Minister's assistant squealed as four people apparated before her eyes, and then she added, "I'm sorry, you cant go in there without an appointment!" as the four people made to go into his office, but they didn't listen.

"Minister!" James shouted, distracting the man from his paperwork.

"Err, what can I do for you, Mr Potter?"

"There was just a death eater attack in Diagon Alley, and harry was taken by one of them!"

"A death eater attack!?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how many of them there were?"

"About 20," Sirius said.

The minister's eyes widened in shock, "Oh my! And you say young harry was taken. How?"

"The last one grabbed him and then he disapparated."

"Alright, I'll get an investigation underway, and I'll have to make an announcement to the press."

Two hours later, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, was making an announcement to the magical press.

"Witches and Wizards, I am very sorry to have to make this announcement, I wish I didn't have to be here today, and I hoped I would never have to say this again. So, it is, with great regret, that I notify you, that is my understanding, that Lord Voldemort will soon return," the minister said, allowing time for gasps of shock and flinches at his name.

"There was, earlier this morning a large death eater attack in Diagon Alley. We believe that the death eaters who were involved performed memory charms on all present but the victims, but I have questioned said victims under veritaserum, and it is true. The people ambushed were; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Lilly, James and Harry Potter.

"Unfortunately, not all got away. Harry Potter was abducted by the final death eater present. At the last moment, said death eater disapparated away with Mr Potter.

"As all of you know, in the last war with Lord Voldemort, Harry ended it. He is also our best bet to end this war that I now know is fast approaching. That is why we believe harry is in the gravest of danger. A reward of two million galleons has put on Mr Harry James Potter, and whoever finds him will receive the reward and give consent to be questioned under veritaserum.

"I have already started searching for harry, and I hope to find him soon. I must make it known that any ministry employee, who finds Mr Potter while searching for him, will not be able to receive the cash reward.

"I have alerted the muggle prime minister about Mr Potter, and he has also given the muggles notice of the disappearance and asked the muggles to help in his discovery.

Thank-you."

The minister walked away and ignored the questions that the magical journalists were firing at him.

OMFG! I am soooooooooo sorry about how late this update is!! It has been like a week!! I have just had a lot going on with my family, and have spent a majority of the last week in a hospital, so I wrote when I could.

Thank you again to all of those loyal reviewers I have.

In said reviews, I would appreciate your IDEAS!! And I also need to know when you think I should have harry kill Voldemort. By that, I mean which year he should be in at Hogwarts.

"Review to Read and Read to Review!"

- Joe.


	7. Annoying Articles

A/N: Hello all! I have made a big decision for the story. I have decided to end the story in Harry's second year, but I have also decided not to have the same encounters with Voldemort that J.K. wrote about. Therefore, I need you guys to tell me what you want and how you want harry to encounter Voldemort once while he is at school, and then kill him in his second year! (Sorry to give it away!)

P.S. I have also decided that Horcruxes don't exist.

Chapter 7: Annoying Articles.

Harry and the blonde death eater apparated to an old, dusty house. Although it was old, it was still in good shape, thanks to the wonders of magic.

"Up!" commanded the death eater when harry fell to the ground. "You will bow to the dark lord when he arrives and you will do as he says!"

Harry had no intention of following the last two orders although he did stand up, just as Voldemort himself stepped into the room.

All bowed down to Voldemort but harry.

"Do not think that you are a higher level than any of my loyal servants or me," the old man said in a calm voice. "So, as you choose not to bow willingly, I will make you. Crucio!"

Harry felt pain shoot through his body, all through his muscles, and he was forced into what resembled a bow. Why, harry though, Voldemort didn't Imperio him, was probably because it doesn't hurt.

"Much better. Now, I plan to kill you right here right now . . . slowly."

"Why? I'll tell you why; because you're a coward, and you couldn't find the courage to do it where there are other people. If you're the 'great and powerful wizard' that you tell everyone you are, why don't you do your dirty work in public?"

Voldemort look infuriated at the remark. "I will pretend that you didn't say that. Now, we are going to duel and I am going to win. None of you," he said, referring to the death eaters, "Will interfere."

Harry and Voldemort did the usual rituals of duelling and then they began.

Voldemort was firing unforgivable curse after unforgivable curse at harry, but he managed to dodge them all, whilst firing disarming charms and stunning spells. Harry managed to produce a Protego and hid behind it, gathering his energy.

"Godley!" he called, and then the little house elf appeared, eyes wide at the battle in progress, "Take me back to Potter Manor!"

Godley complied, and just as they disapparated, Harry's Protego went away, leaving just enough time for Voldemort to hit harry in the chest with a Sectumsempra.

Harry and Godley appeared in the sitting room where James, Lilly, Remus and Sirius were waiting while panicking.

A large crack was heard and then a scream from Lilly as she saw the state that her son was in.

James quickly arose from his chair and cast some quick healing charms on Harry's major cuts and then they apparated him to Saint Mungo's.

A nurse witnessed the arrival of the five in the emergency room of Saint Mungo's and went to heal harry whilst asking somebody else to get help.

By this time, harry had collapsed, so he, and nobody else, noticed the small beetle fly through the room and land on Harry's hospital bed.

Ten minutes after harry had been healed, a healer came to talk to them.

"Hi. I'm Healer Rogers. Now, harry is going to be ok, but he lost a lot of blood, so he wont be walking around for about a week. But if everything goes well, you can take him home tomorrow."

A sigh of relief came from the small crowd, and Healer Rogers left the room to leave them alone with harry, who awoke just as that happened.

"Hey…" he said in a weak voice.

Everybody turned around to see the now conscious harry. Sirius started firing off questions in an angry voice about who it was and why and how and what had happened to him.

"One question at a time!" harry shouted at him. "To start with, I don't know who it was; all I know about it is that he was blonde. Next, I was in an old shack, but the inside looked like it had been renovated. I don't know why, I was actually hoping for you to tell me that. I also know that I faced Voldemort," everyone's eyes widened at the comment, "He was shooting so many unforgivable curses and I was dodging all of them and putting up shields and fighting back. I knew I wasn't going to win, because I was already worn out from battling before, so I called Godley, who took me back here, but just before we left, a shield wore off and I heard Voldemort Sectumsempra me."

"Well, harry" James said, "Voldemort had his death eater capture you to kill you," he said quite bluntly, "Because he was too scared to do it in public."

"I figured as much."

"Witches and Wizards,

"Last time I spoke to was this morning. I had very bad news. One Harry James Potter had been kidnapped by a death eater in Diagon Alley, and I had put up a reward of two million galleons for whoever finds him alive, because of the necessity of his presence in what I believe to be an upcoming war with lord Voldemort.

"Thank Merlin, somebody has qualified to claim that reward. They bought Mr Potter back to safety after a terrifying battle with Lord Voldemort himself. The name behind the shadow that will be given this reward is Godley. He is a house elf for the Potters in one of their houses, and he found Harry after being called by him.

"Godley will be receiving his reward immediately and I'm sure he will also be praised by those who are with me in the fight against Voldemort.

"Thankyou," Cornelius Fudge finished.

Harry had been released from Saint Mungo's the following day and was now sitting in his favourite lounge in the sitting room of Potter Manor, with the usual crew.

Sirius and Remus had unofficially moved in to Potter Manor, even though Remus had his own house and Sirius had his own mansion. Harry enjoyed having them around all the time, even though they got rather annoying sometimes, especially Sirius, when he was whinging. Harry was interrupted from his thoughts when said person called his name.

"Yes," he replied.

"If you would care to stop daydreaming, we want to talk to you about a tougher defence program."

"Of course."

"Well," James said as he took over the conversation, "There is only nine months until you have to go back to school, so you need to be as prepared as possible because that is when Voldemort is probably going to attack. So, you are going to have to train five days a week for about 2-3 hours a day. When you go back to school, you will be in a seventh year defence class, and we expect you'll be top of the class."

Harry nodded just as the daily prophet came through the window, attached to the leg of Harry's snowy white owl, Hedwig.

James went pale when he read the headline on the front page, written by Rita Skeeter, and then he handed it to harry. 

_**MUGGLE BORN KILLED AT HOGWARTS**_

'_Hogwarts is known to many as one of the safest places in this country for magical folk, young and old. But an unfortunate turn of events will force all parents to reconsider sending their children to Hogwarts, next year._

'_This reporter has been informed that late last night, muggle born student, Dudley Dursley, cousin of the famous Harry Potter, was on detention with two other students, which was being hosted by Hogwarts' gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, in the Forbidden Forest. _

'_We all know that many a species of magical creature; many still unknown to wizardkind, lurk and live in the Forbidden Forest. It is believed to have been one of these creatures that viciously killed young Dudley last night. The creature, after killing him, somehow sent Mr Dudley's body back up to Hogwarts, and into the Headmaster's office._

'_This sparks concerns about the wards surrounding Hogwarts-'_

Harry didn't read the rest, but handed it to Lilly. Although his cousin had been horrible to him in his childhood, harry couldn't help but feel a hint of pain in his chest, but he knew he wouldn't take long to get over it.

What concerned him more was when he saw the article on the bottom half of the page which had been folded over. He snatched it from the table and showed the crowd.

_**HARRY POTTER ATTACKED BY YOU-KNOW-WHO**_

'_For almost a decade now, Voldemort has not been seen. However, this reporter knows for a fact, that he is attacking again. Harry Potter, as you all know from the ministers speech, was abducted by death eaters yesterday and returned the next day. An anonymous source has told this reporter that Harry actually had to duel Voldemort on said occasion. Potter was apparated away by his now famous house elf, Godley, and then apparated by his parents to Saint Mungo's, as you-know-who had hit him with the spell that Hogwarts Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Severus Snape invented when he was at Hogwarts. The spell caused poor Harry's skin to split open and for him to bleed freely. _

'_He was released the following day, but this causes fear among the wizarding world. As you may have read in my above article, Harry's cousin was attacked later that night, so maybe the attacks are connected. You-know-who couldn't kill Potter, so he went for his family._

'_Harry starts his Hogwarts schooling at the start of September next year, where he will hopefully learn the skills needed to defend himself from the dark wizard we all fear.'_

Harry was red with anger. Of course he could defend himself, how else had he lived. The only reason he hadn't defeated him the first time was because he hadn't known what to expect. Now he was used to it, he would be able to take again without hesitating.

A/N: yes, you read correctly, Snape is DADA teacher, not potions. Quirrell is potions.

I am posting this chapter with only four reviews. I know that more than 5 people read this, so everyone should be reviewing. If you get me five reviews a chapter, I will update every 2 days, if not, probably once a week.

Remember I need ideas for how harry will face Voldemort!!

"Review to read and read to review!"

- Joe


	8. An Unforgettable First Day

A/N: I have only gotten two reviews so far (as of January 4th, in Australia) so I'm guessing and hoping that everyone is on holidays without internet.

When you add me to fav author, story and story alert list, I know. I get an email, so I know who isn't reviewing me. In the next two chapters, this one included, I want everybody to review.

I do apologiser for the fact that there is minimal speaking at the start!

Chapter 8: An Unforgettable First Day.

--------------------------- August 31st, day before Hogwarts starts ---------------------------

"Harry! Quick! I've found it!" Harry heard his father call.

He ran over to where James was in Flourish and Blotts to get the seventh grade defence book he had been looking for, for the past half hour.

He took the book from his father and looked at it. Advanced Defence for Advanced Defenders. This was the book he'd be using with his headmaster, to do extra defence training. It was final, he was starting at Hogwarts the next day, and he would be the best defence student in the whole school.

Harry was extremely excited, but very scared at the same time. He was obviously going to be excited, who wouldn't be if they were going to wizarding school the next day, but he was scared, because he could still remember what had happened to his cousin, since then there had been no attacks, and because of how his father had said Voldemort would try to attack him there.

James, Lilly, Sirius, Remus and Harry were the only people who knew that Dumbledore had reinforced the school wards so that anyone holding a wand that had been used to produce a dark mark would not be able to get within 100 feet of the castle itself.

Harry would also have to do more extra lessons on charms, potions, transfiguration and divination. He would also have to be taking to extra classes that no other student in the school took; occlumency and legillimacy, the arts of reading somebody's mind and protecting your own mind from being read.

Harry often wondered if he would have any time to just hang out with any friends he might make. He had been assured that he would be able to have fun, but it would never be the same. He would always have somebody from the order guarding him and he also knew that the people there wouldn't actually know him, and therefore would want to be his friend simply for the title.

He already knew what it was like to have people staring at him all the time; he was used to it, although he still didn't like it. He figured that that was probably because they had never seen him before, so he hoped that the other students would eventually get over it and stop.

As he walked up to the counter to be served by Mr Flourish himself, he heard hundreds of cracks and bangs. He drew his wand, as did his father and a few others in the store and ran out to fight.

Death eaters were everywhere, aurors apparating, people duelling. Many people of the general public were fighting this time. Every few minutes a death eater would disapparate or die, but far more people were dying than death eaters.

Another crack was heard, and harry, who was duelling who he knew to be Bellatrix Lestrange, took it to nothing. But he knew it was something when everybody stopped fighting and a man, if you could call him that, walked through the middle of the carnage with a full body Protego Shield.

The man was Voldemort, and he quickly approached harry. Nobody bothered firing curses at him, because of the shield, which, when he was close enough, Voldemort enlarged so it was covering him and harry with a large area of space on all sides.

Gasps of shock and horror were heard and made, as Voldemort raised his wand in the position one would before a duel, harry approached him, to everybody's surprise, and raised his wand.

They whipped their wands down to their sides, so fast one could hear the wind that moved in the process, and then bowed to each other. They walked away from each other so that there was a large distance between them and then Voldemort said, "One, two, three," and then, so fast if it was the same person speaking that didn't finish the word but kept going, harry said, "Reducto!"

Voldemort shot up the counter spell, and cursed harry back. For the next hour and a half, that was how it went; curse, reversal, curse, reversal. Occasionally somebody would get hit, but with nothing more than a disarming spell. That was, until Voldemort started using unforgivable curses. He tried to Crucio harry, who put up a reversal shield, so Voldemort fell to the ground writhing in pain for a few seconds. Harry didn't take the opportunity to finish Voldemort off; he wanted to do it properly.

With an angry face, Voldemort stood up again and shot the killing curse at harry, who didn't have time to react. It got him square in the chest, but nothing happened. Harry saw spectators outside of the shield with surprised looks on their faces.

Voldemort tried again, but this time harry was ready, knowing that it probably wouldn't work again. He fired a reducto, and it met Voldemort's green beam of light in mid air. It was an amazing sight. The red and green lights were touching st the tips, and harry could tell that they would only break apart if he wanted them to, which he didn't, not quite yet anyway.

He noticed that the green beam was starting to get longer than his red one, meaning the killing curse was closer to hitting him. Harry exerted all of his energy into making the spell as powerful as possible. It started getting closer to Voldemort, and it was very nearly about to hit him, with only centimetres left to go.

Harry saw the look of pure fear on Voldemort's face, and then two loud bangs, as one, Voldemort apparated away, and two, the spell exploded in mid air, the force travelling back into Harry's wand and knocking him off of his feet.

He soon recovered, only mildly shaken from the event, and got to his feet again, to be embraced by his mother in a firm hug.

"You fought him, all by yourself! And you nearly killed him as well!"

"Yea, I guess I did. But how come nobody came in to help me?"

"Two people cast that shield for Voldemort. One cast the actual shield, and the other cast a charm on it so that nobody could enter it. We tried, but nothing worked."

Harry nodded in response and turned around. He saw a lot of dead death eaters, members of the public and Aurours.

"What happened with the death eaters?" he asked.

"When Voldemort came," James explained, "most of them disapparated. About ten were too stupid to do so, and got captured and a lot more died. But right now, we need to get you to Saint Mungo's to check if you are alright and if you can go to Hogwarts tomorrow."

At that, they apparated to the Saint Mungo's waiting room, where they were met by a round of applause for harry. His cheeks turned a shade of scarlet as he sat down to wait, but nobody would let him. They made sure he got checked first, and after much refusal, that did no good, he obliged.

A Healer did a quick spell on him to check that he was ok, and then healed some small cuts. He was released and they went back to Diagon Alley to get the school supplies of Harry's they had left there.

When they got back to Potter Manor, he started to name his new belongings so as not to lose them. When he had written 'H. Potter' on everything by magic, so it couldn't be removed, he practised some defence spells to make sure that he would be ready for the next day, which came quicker than he expected.

"All aboard!" a leaning out the side of the Hogwarts' Express shouted, from platform 9 ¾ when the last person got on the train.

Harry had only a few minutes ago run through the wall dividing platforms 9 and 10 and found himself for the first time ever on the famous Platform 9 ¾.

He was lucky enough to find an empty carriage, so he took it. But his happiness was short lived, as two people who harry recognised appeared at the door.

"Aisha?! Bruce?!"

"Harry?!" they said together.

"Um, yea. I forgot all about you Aisha."

"Actually, my name is Hermione Granger."

"And my name," said Bruce, who had dyed his hair red, "Is Ron Weasly. Professor Dumbledore had us watch over you at the orphanage."

"Oh, well . . . great!"

For the rest of the train ride, the trio talked about what they might expect at Hogwarts. Ron told them he already had four other brothers from Hogwarts, so he knew the most.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, they went to the Great Hall to be sorted into their houses. Harry and his friends were all one after the other, harry being the second person to be sorted.

When the old sorting hat was placed on his head, it decided to put him in Gryffindor, along with the first boy, Draco Malfoy. Harry was delighted when Hermione and Ron were also put in Gryffindor.

As they were sorted, their Head of House gave them their timetables. After they had been sorted, Hermione compared her timetable with Harry, Ron and Draco, who they had become friendly enough with.

Hermione noticed that they all had the same classes, except one, which Hermione thought had to a mistake.

"Harry," she said, "It says here that you are doing seventh year defence classes."

"Yes. That's right."

"But you can't possibly be that good. You've never done magic before."

"Didn't you read the Daily Prophet today? That whole duel with Voldemort yesterday?"

"Yes, but I thought maybe one of your parents put you under an Imperius Curse and did the magic for you."

"No, I did it by myself. And I've also been training nearly every day for a few hours since this time last year. So now I'm better than any seventh year at defence classes. Also, I have to do extra lessons for Charms, Potions and Transfiguration. Then I have occlumency and legillimacy classes." 

"Wow," Draco said. "You really are expected to kill Voldemort, aren't you?"

"Yes. Actually, I've already done my OWL for Defence, and I got 100. And I should get the same with my NEWT."

"Well that's certainly something," Ron said. "Now, we have Potions first thing tomorrow."

A/N: Hi! I know this chapter and the last one have been a little bit short, but this is where I want to finish the chapter.

Once again, you heard right, Malfoy is in Gryffindor, and in this story he will be the good guy. He is sort of going to replace Neville.

I still have only received 2 reviews (January 5th 2008, Australian time) but I have decided to still post this chapter, as I am going away for a little over a week tomorrow, and I will have no internet. I am going to take my laptop, and I will try to write for about an hour a day, so I should have about three updates in one day for you next week.

I am not going to go into detail with Harry's extra lessons. I probably won't even write about them much. But he will always still be having them, even if I don't say so.

I really do apologise for the lack of talking in this chapter, and that's probably how it will mostly be from now on.

"Review to Read and Read to Review."

- Joe.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well, I know that I said I would have a few chapters for you when I got back, today, but that was a few hours before my plans changed.

I think I published the chapter around seven or eight, and at about ten thirty, I was carrying a glass and was holding it too hard, and it broke in my hand. A large piece of glass went deep into my hand and damaged nerves and cut the veins in my wrist. So I had to have surgery on my hand, and now I can only type with one hand, so it takes me a while to type.

Writers' bloc has overcome me, so the next few chapters might be quite boring, so I need your IDEAS!

Chapter 9: A Nasty Nightmare

Voldemort walked up to the group of people that he was in and raised his wand.

"Imperio!" he shouted and then, out of the crowd, three people came forward, James, Lilly and himself.

He tied magical ropes around the three and then hit Lilly with a Sectumsempra in her chest; blood spurting everywhere, her face going paler by the second; soon, her body slumped over her legs.

James and he were screaming and begging him to stop, to no avail. He did the same to James, leaving harry screaming in despair.

The pain in his forehead was too much, and before he knew it, his body was shaking uncontrollably, and he opened his eyes to find ron trying to wake him, and the rest of the people in his dorm crowded around.

He sat up and realised that he was sweating and that he was tangled in all off his sheets.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Ron asked.

Without an answer, Harry left the room, hurrying to Dumbledore's office. He stated the password and headed up.

He banged on the door three times and headed in when Dumbledore replied.

"To what do I owe this early visit, Harry?"

"Professor, I had a dream, a dream about Voldemort. He was killing my parents. We were in Diagon Alley."

"Harry, I believe that this is one of two things. Either it was simply a bad dream, or you have seen what Voldemort plans to do in the future," he replied, Harry's face appearing as though a white sheet had been dropped in front of it. "Certain reasons lead me to believe the latter. But it is not as bad as you may think. I will ask your parents to live in the castle for the time being, and, if any of you wish, I will make the ministry have two Aurours guarding each person of your immediate family."

"Ok. And I think I will take you up on the offer to have some Aurours guarding me."

"Very well. I will floo to the Aurour department now, and organise for them to be here for your first lesson this morning. Now, I would prefer, for reasons you should understand, that you stay in the great hall until the other students arrive there. The teachers should be there about now."

Harry was going to say more, but he could tell, from the tone of his voice, that Dumbledore had said the last thing, so he simply thanked him and left.

He found the great hall, after having the stairs move several times whilst he was on them, and sat down at the Gryffindor table, the only student in the Great Hall.

"Harry," Professor McGonagall said from the teachers table.

Harry went up to her and wished a good morning.

"And to you, Mr Potter. But on a more serious note, Professor Dumbledore tells me that you will be getting Aurours to guard yourself, but he will only tell me it has to do with Voldemort. Now, if the headmaster will not tell the Deputy Headmistress what is so wrong with the most important person in the wizarding world that he needs Aurour protection, I expect that you won't tell anyone anything but what I have been told."

"Yes Professor."

"Potter, all of the other Professors have been told as much," she said, gesturing to the adults on either side of her, "And they have also been told not to pester you or ask any questions about why you have such protection."

"Ok, Professor," Harry said as he turned around.

"And when I say not to tell anyone, I mean, anyone."

Potions was going very well for Harry, he had earnt 30 points for Gryffindor, and Professor Quirell seemed to be quite pleased with him.

Although he was doing well and enjoying it, his mind was drifting to other things. Like the fact that anybody who wanted to talk to Harry had to get approval from the two Aurours guarding him. He had already made sure that all of his professors and friends, Hermione, Ron and Draco, were aloud to talk to him at anytime, but it was still annoying, because they were always there, always listening to what he was saying.

He was also thinking about his first seventh grade defence class. He, Snape, Dumbledore and his mother, who had moved in to the castle just hours before, had decided to test the other seventh years.

At the start of the class, only the students would be in the room. Suddenly, the trio were going to start firing curses, but remain hidden. The test was to see how they reacted to an unexpected attack.

The class was about to be dismissed, and at that point, Snape came into the room to get Harry, so that they could prepare for the "test."

The group of seventh years entered the room, wary, as they were aware of Snape's old tricks.

The trio waited until a comfortable chatter had started, and then, Snape dimmed the lights magically and the spells began. It took the incompetent seventh years about ten seconds to react, long enough for them to have been killed.

Snape cast a charm that didn't allow any magic to be cast, and then stepped into view.

"What I just did," Snape said, proudly, "was prove how incompetent you all are at defending yourselves. It took ten seconds for any of you to react, in which time I could have killed you."

A boy raised right hand, and after Snape signalled for him to speak, said, "You say that _you_ could have killed us in that time, but far too much magic was being cast for it to have come just from you, there had to be other people helping you."

"25 points for Ravenclaw! Somebody was paying attention! Yes, it was not just me. Could my very helpful female accomplice come forward please?"

Lilly came forward with a large grin on her face, a reaction to the students faces.

The same Ravenclaw boy said, "No, that isn't right, there was somebody else."

"Potter," Snape said, and Harry came forward, to the shock of all of the other students in the room.

"But he is just a first year!" somebody shouted.

"True," Snape replied to the anonymous voice, "yet already he knows more than you about defence and is better at it than you. Didn't any of you see him duelling with Voldemort? No, he wasn't possessed, that was him. He has already done his owls for defence, and let me ask you; how many of you got one hundred percent? I didn't think so. In today's class, I am going to let each one of you have a quick duel with Mr Potter. Anyone that makes potter surrender will automatically pass this class. There will be no unforgivable curses and if either Lilly or myself feel necessary, we will step in. if we do so, the duel that is occurring will stop immediately. The purpose of this lesson is to prove that with practice, you can make as close to perfect as you will get. Now, line up and we'll start."

The single file line was quickly made and they began.

The first person was no challenge to harry. He had decided to let see how good they were for a few seconds before winning. This first person clearly had no skill in defence, so he won with a simple Expelliarmus. This was the case for the first ten or so people, and it seemed to harry that they were under the impression he was fluking it. One person was so terrible that he got rid of them with an Expelliarmus to the arm.

Then a group of people with slightly more talent came along, and the duel were a few seconds longer, the spells more difficult. But still, a powerful Expelliarmus got rid of them.

Then there were about five people who were quite obviously very advanced. These duels took up far more energy, and were for that reason harder. In these, the duels lasted up to minutes and more than once harry was forced to produce some shields, a reversal shield often eliminating his opponent.

In the end, nobody got past harry, but a few people got very, very close.

"As you can see," Snape said, "Mr Potter is quite obviously a very accomplished wizard. Any spells to do with defence that I have taught you, he knows, and he can perform them better than you. There are also many spells that you probably don't know that he knows well. Put it this way, I wouldn't want to be the person to have to face him in a serious duel."

"But how are you so good?" somebody asked, "I've been doing it for seven years and I'm not as good as you."

"Well I started practicing this time last year, every day, for at least 2 hours, but sometimes 4-5 hours a day."

People started asking about whether he could do some very difficult spells, some harder than a newt level, all of which he had mastered long ago.

"Enough questions," Snape stated, "as you can see, you now have some actual competition in this class from now."

At that moment, the bell sounded throughout the classes for lunch, and the class left.

Snape signalled for harry to stay, and when the class left he said, "Potter, I was even shocked by your performance today, so I would like to offer you the opportunity to start a duelling club."

"Um, ok… I don't really have much time, but I'll see what I can do."

A/N: So this is chapter nine. Im sorry, but once again, im going away again tomorrow, so I wrote this for you.

Not much is happening, I know, but im trying !

The writers block has not lessened, so I'll think hard while im away. But your IDEAS ( ! ) are still needed.

"Review to Read and Read to Review!"

- Joe


	10. An Ingenious Identity

A/N: hello all. I have had a few complaints about my wording and explanations, RACHAEL AND GABRIEL WHO HAVE TO BE NICE TO ME BECAUSE WE ARE BLOOD RELATED BUT CHOSE TO CRITISIZE EVERYTHING!!

I am going to try and take this into consideration, but I can't guarantee anything, because I probably won't notice while I'm writing, but I have decided that I am going to start editing my chapters now whenever I can.

Chapter 10: An Ingenious Identity

Harry entered the Great Hall for lunch, the last student to arrive. He went and sat with his usual trio of friends, and was about to tell them about the duelling club, when Draco remembered a question that he had been meaning to ask his dark haired friend all day.

"Harry, I forgot to ask you in potions, but why do you have two Aurours following you everywhere?"

Harry felt butterflies fluttering around in his stomach like bees in a beehive because he was nervous about not being able to tell the truth to his new found, and first ever real friends.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I can't, I can't really tell you. McGonagall told me not to. I'll ask Dumbledore today and see if I can, but for now, I can't say anything."

Harry had, unfortunately for him, made the matter more intriguing. He knew that nobody was going to drop it now, and he was more than correct. For the rest of lunch, and all through their classes for the day, Ron and Draco were asking questions about the two magical "body guards" that were close behind them and could hear every word.

Whilst walking down the corridors to the Gryffindor Common Room after his first Charms lesson, he saw Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed in order to gain his attention.

"Yes, Harry. How may I be of your service?"

"I just wanted to ask you, professor, if it's alright for me to tell my some of my friends about why exactly I have two Aurours following me?"

"Well, in my old age, I've learnt that it can be rather exhilarating for one to take a risk, so I guess it's alright. But be sure to pick the correct people. And make sure that they don't tell others."

"Ok Professor. Good evening, Sir," and at that Harry made his way towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

Once back in the Common Room, Harry found his friends who had kept walking when he had begun talking to the Headmaster.

He recalled his dream to them and what had happened afterwards, and was met by looks of confusion from Ron and Draco.

"Harry, we never went to Dumbledore's Office with you."

"Yes you did. I can remember Dumbledore asking you to leave."

"No, Harry, we didn't," Draco said concernedly.

"What about a memory charm? Somebody could have cast one on you," Hermione offered, whilst curling her long, bushy, brown hair in her right hand.

Harry turned to "his" Aurours and asked them to perform a spell to check if a memory charm had been cast. They complied, and it turned out that both Draco and Ron had had a memory charm cast on them by the same person, but the identity of said person was unknown.

They went to Dumbledore, who was quite disturbed by the information that was presented to him.

"It is a highly punishable offence for a student to cast a memory charm on another without permission, and for permission they have to ask me, and I would never grant somebody permission to cast a memory charm when I could do it myself. And no teacher would do it, so that leaves two options; a student has broken some serious rules, or somebody has broken into the school."

"Which do you think it is?" Conan, one of Harry's Aurours asked the wizened old man.

"Unfortunately I believe it to be the latter. You said that it was a very powerful memory charm, so I believe it to be an adult. Now, this is not a matter that children should worry about, so you four can run along to dinner."

About halfway through the dinner that was occurring in the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore entered the large room, which had an image of the cloudy night sky on the ceiling, and came up to Harry, telling him to come to the front of the room with him.

"Harry, what we are going to do," said his aged Headmaster, with his long, silvery grey beard tucked into his belt, in that serious voice where his slight Irish accent was more audible, " Is, With your consent of course, perform an identity spell. I will say an incantation while you hold my hand, and then the person who cast the memory charm will come in either human form or possess one of us."

"Why do I have to be with you?" Harry asked.

"Only somebody that knows about what happened can summon the person that did it, and your Aurours did not agree to I, and I do not wish to endanger one of your friends. Also, the more people casting the charm, the more chance of it working.

"But Harry, do not worry. If the person possesses me, I will most likely become very weak, and in the worst case die. But harry, I am very old, so it is going to happen soon anyway. But if you are possessed, you will not die, because you are young and strong. You will be aware of what is happening. So I need you to fight it just enough so it doesn't take over, but not so much that it leaves straight away. I need you to wait for the spirit to identify itself and then when I know enough, I will tell you to fight it away. So Harry, do I have your consent."

"Yes, but why in front of the whole school. Couldn't we do it somewhere more private?"

"No, because often the people involved forget what happened soon after, so I need as many people as possible to be present. But do not worry; I will make sure that they are not injured. But now, we must get along with the spell."

Dumbledore turned to the pupils present, looked at them for a good few seconds, and then said, "Silence!" and everybody was silent within two seconds and looking at the wise old wizard.

"What is about to happen is to be taken extremely serious by all students. I cannot stress to you how important it is that none of you react in any way to this," he said, whilst looking at Hermione, Ron and Draco. "I have six Aurours present on the school grounds. Sir Nicholas, could you please go and summon Mr and Mrs. Potter? Please tell them that it is an emergency."

About a minute later James and Lilly were there hugging Harry and asking what was going on. They and Dumbledore all stood in a circle, and Harry told them what was going to happen.

Surprisingly to Harry, James and Lilly took it well and agreed. So there was no more to be said, it was going to happen.

"Now, teachers, I need you to make sure that every student that isn't in the hospital wing is here, and Sir Nicholas, could I ask another favour? Could you go and get Madam Pomfrey. I believe she has no cases she needs to attend to all day. What I am about to do, is cast a possessive identity charm."

Gasps were heard all around the room, mostly from the teachers behind Dumbledore.

"Do not worry. All students and any teachers who wish to be, will be behind a protective shield that I will cast and only I can break."

Just then, Madam Pomfrey appeared in the room, an interested look on her long face, "A Possessive Identity charm?"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey, it is what I feel is necessary," Dumbledore replied to the Healer.

"Now, teachers, I trust that you have counted your students. I don't want anybody barging in."

After all of the teachers had nodded in positive response, Dumbledore turned once again to the students and said, "In this extremely complicated charm, those present often forget about what happened minutes later. So I need all of you to write down what you see after it happens on this parchment."

At that moment a piece of parchment appeared for each student, along with a quill that didn't require ink.

"Now if you will all stand back against the side and back walls of the Hall, I will cast your shield, but remember try not to move much," and at that, the elderly yet strong wizard cast a shield at the flick of his wand, and then the spell began.

(A/N: I was thinking about leaving it here . . . he he he . . . just joking . . .)

"Jbestia horrible del oh, ahora le invitamos, demostración usted mismo, a todos que estén presentes, en la forma de una persona, o viven una vida dolorosa y una vida futura dolorosa!" Dumbledore said in a low, serious voice, fear evident in his blue eyes, the normal twinkle of which wasn't present.

Harry noticed himself intensify his grip on the Headmaster's wrist before he collapsed onto the ground and he began his fight to resist another person trying to control him.

"Ahh, Dumbledore," said "Harry," his normally brown eyes mostly white, with large purple-brown bags under them, his mouth beginning to foam around the edges.

"I thought it might have been you, Tom," said the wizard who had met the person possessing Harry many a time before.

"Once again, Dumbledore is the smartest little wizard in the wholest widest world."

"Now, Tom, there isn't any need to be nasty, but I just have a few questions. How and why did you cast a memory charm on Masters Malfoy and Weasly?"

"I guess we should start with why," Harry's body said as it was writhing across the ground. "I was planning on slowly taking their memory's away, just to be cruel to Potter. It was no master plan, just a little game. Don't even have any plans to kill more than one person . . . yet.

"And then there is how. It's quite ingenious really. I used a student. But don't go looking for him. Poor Dudley is dead now. I killed him a few days before it was reported, and then possessed him. I used his corpse as a body, and then cast some spells that would allow me to get into the school. I then got rid of his body in the Forbidden Forest. To actually get into the school myself, I just used an invisibility cloak."

"So you were simply too much of a coward to force your way in?"

This infuriated Voldemort, and he left Harry's body through his chest and then appeared in human form. Lilly James, harry and all of the Hogwarts teachers circled him, wands ready.

"I am no coward! And don't bother trying to fight me; I've got fifteen Death Eaters present right now!"

He turned to the students and smiled at their faces going a deathly pale white.

"All fifteen of you have my permission to leave your corpses," he said, and at that, he disappeared and fifteen seventh years fell to the floor.

A/N: Hello all. I don't know what you think (so review me!!!) but I like this chapter for some reason.

In case you are wondering, that incantation Dumbledore says is Spanish, and thanks to Babel Fish for that.

I would have updated quicker, but my internet has been playing up a fair bit.

Rachel, Gabrielle, I hope I have satisfied you.

**I have decided to do a competition; the two people who give me the best ideas for the story will have a character named after them, and the best idea will be incorporated into the story, but I need to know your names, so make sure you state them cause I'm not tracking you down!!**

"Review to Read and Read to Review!"

- Joe

Next Chapter: A Flying Familiar.


	11. A Horrible Hermione and a Dreaded Dream

A/N: Nothing much to say here as I am writing this seconds after I published chapter 10, as I managed to get hold of the net.

Hope you enjoy!!

Chapter 11: A Horrible Hermione and a Dreaded Dream

"Silence!" shouted Dumbledore, so as to cease the screaming. "I am going to let this shield down, and all students but Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasly and Draco Malfoy are to report to their house common rooms and record what you have seen immediately!"

The shield was reversed and all orders were followed. Harry couldn't believe how quick some of the people were getting out of the Great Hall.

Harry was scared. He was scared, cold, lonely, sad and confused all at once, but most of all, the boy of just 11 years was more scared than he had ever been before. He was still coming to terms with the fact that fifteen of the students in his school had been possessed by Death Eaters.

He slowly began to wander over to the bodies, and noticed that some of them had been in the group that Harry had found rather hard to duel in Defence Against the Dark Arts. This meant that he had been duelling not seventh years, but Death Eaters.

Guilt then infected Harry's body. He felt guilty that he had just been thinking how it was a good thing that he had been duelling Death Eaters. Meaning it was good that those fifteen innocent people had died. It wasn't good that he had duelled the Death Eaters, Harry thought, it was simply something good that had come out of their deaths, which was better than no good coming from it at all.

"Harry, come over here please," his mother said.

Harry trudged gloomily back over to the group and listened to Dumbledore.

"Now," the Headmaster said when Harry was with the group again, "Professor McGonagall, could you please check the wards surrounding the school so I know which I will need to re-enforce, while I check which of our students' lives have come to a rather unfortunate end. Harry, Ronald, Draco and Hermione, I would like to see you in my office in half an hour."

"How did that old fool make me tell the truth?!" Voldemort shouted to his rather petrified Death Eaters.

"V-V-Veritaserum perhaps, Master?"

"Yes, yes that's right. The old man must have given Potter Veritaserum beforehand. So smart, yet so, so obvious."

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco were all waiting in Dumbledore's office, sitting on his old, muggle, red leathered office chairs, waiting for the old man himself. And, true to his word, exactly half an hour after he had said he would meet the quartet in his office, he arrived.

"I am going to get straight to the point," the wrinkled man said, walking over to his chair, not even waiting to be seated before beginning, "What just happened revealed all of Voldemort's plans. I believe that first he is going to target you three," he said, indicating Harry's trio of friends, "To annoy Harry. Therefore, I am getting you three Aurour protection as well. You will also have two Aurours each and Harry, I have decided to get you a third. I do not want to have to take any chances. You will also have your own quarters that you will be sharing with Harry's parents, his godfather Sirius Black and friend Remus Lupin.

"The Daily Prophet has been notified about what has happened, and there will be a front page article about the matter tomorrow. Also, this is going to cause a lot of uneasiness and the press will be having a ball. I must ask you not to comment to anybody about what happened. A lot of parents will also probably withdraw their children from the school; this is sad, but inevitable. I must also ask you not to try and convince anybody to stay if they have plans to leave, it will simply cause more commotion.

"Now, unfortunately the students who were possessed are in fact dead, and Madam Pomfrey tells me they have been for at least three days now. I have notified their families of the bad news.

"So, that just about covers everything, but any questions?"

"I do have one, Professor," Harry said. "How come Voldemort just said everything. He didn't hide anything."

"That, Harry," Dumbledore answered, "Is because of a little thing called Veritaserum. I got the house elves to put some in your pumpkin juice this morning."

"So what do we do now, if Voldemort can get into the school?" Hermione asked.

"Well Mr Weasly, Professor McGonagall reported back to me that the only ward that had been removed form the school's protection, was one I put up myself, disallowing Voldemort to enter the school grounds. Previously, I thought that simply using advanced magic and making it so that you had to be on the school grounds to reverse the wards would be enough security, but it would seem not. So I have cast a new charm on all of them, making it that only a Hogwarts Headmaster or Headmistress can reverse them, meaning that for Voldemort to get in, somebody that is Head of the school would also have to be on his side."

"So that makes there a minimal chance of Voldemort getting in?" Hermione asked.

"Precisely, Ms Granger."

Later that day, Dumbledore collected the rolls of parchment and did a spell to find the most accurate ones. After reading them, his memory of the event suddenly infected his mind, as if it were happening then.

The seventh year's bodies had been sent back to their families for funerals, and the school was still panic stricken. All classes had been cancelled for the rest of that day and the next – much to the disappointment of Hermione.

Currently, the quartet of all different coloured hair was sitting under a tree beside the lake, talking about what had happened, but Hermione was really the only person asking any questions, her inquisitive side completely taking over.

"What was it like, when he possessed you?"

"You know when you are really upset, that feeling you get in your chest and throat, I felt like that all over when it first started, but then it started to get really painful. It felt like acid was eating away at my insides, burning through them like a hot knife goes through butter. I couldn't control my body, I knew what was happening, I was trying to fight it, but I couldn't control my body. I could literally feel his magic going through my blood, infecting me almost," Harry replied, stopping as a tear slid down his cheek, all but Hermione noticing.

"What was it like when he came in person?"

"I, I don't really want to talk about it," he said, his bushy haired friend seemingly oblivious to his reply.

"Where you scared? Where you excited? Where you sad? Worried? Where you looking at everything to take it in? I mean that's a once in a lifetime opportunity to further your education -"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP? I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Harry screamed at Hermione out of anger, releasing it all on the one person, making it her problem, not his, as he stormed off towards Professor Flitwick's office, wanting to practice charms to take his mind off the matter.

"Harry, classes are cancelled for today," Flitwick said a he saw the identity of the person who had knocked on his hardwood door.

"I'm fully aware of that, Professor. But I would like to practice some Charms with you, if it's alright. As you have seen, times are dangerous, and I think that my final standoff with Voldemort may be within a few years, so I want to be prepared."

"Well of course. I'm always willing to teach," the tiny, wrinkled man said in a shocked voice, courtesy of Harry's monotone, and zombie like reply.

"Where shall we go?" the same un-Harry-like Harry asked.

For the next few hours, Harry stayed with Professor Flitwick practising Charms. By the end of their "session" Harry had mastered another three charms.

When he had had enough, he went back to the Gryffindor Common Room, only to be met by a panicky Hermione.

"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry! It's just that, well, if I had been in your situation, I would have observed everything very closely for educational purposes."

"Would you really?! Because if I had have done that, the old man would have killed me in a second! So it was a tough decision between gaining some knowledge for my bloody education or my Merlin damn life! Er- I wonder which I should bloody choose, tough choice!"

"I, er-, um, just –"

"You what Hermione, when you are the one fighting Voldemort, you will understand what it is like, to have every which and wizard counting on you to save their lives! Everybody expects me to be the hero, me! When you are fighting him, you don't really have the time to feel emotion, you just try and stay alive, and if possible, kill him! You don't have the faintest damn idea what it is like for everyone to frown on your mistakes, when if somebody else had made the exact some ones, nobody would have cared!"

Harry stood there, opening his mouth to say more, then closing it and walking back out of the Common Room, going to an empty classroom.

Harry was so angry and frustrated with Hermione. He couldn't comprehend how the witch could just think it is so easy. She had no idea. He didn't have any intentions to apologising to her either; he hadn't done a single thing wrong.

What was worse though was that she had tried to apologise, but just made things worse. Then she had even tried to put herself in Harry's position! The nerve she had!

Harry was just thinking of how he could get revenge, when his scar started searing with pain. For a few seconds, he didn't know what to do, then he realised that he had to go to Dumbledore.

Harry entered his aged Headmaster's office and told him what had happened.

"Harry, usually I wouldn't think it to be much," he replied, "But with these recent events, it is quite serious. I am going to do a scanning charm to see if Voldemort is anywhere near the school."

Dumbledore started to wave his much used wand through the air, muttering a foreign incantation in the process, and then closing his eyes, before saying, "Harry, I am afraid that Voldemort is within 8 kilometres of the school's wards."

Harry was going to reply, before his mind saw something else, like a vision. Voldemort was sitting in a small chair, the Death Eaters surrounding him. He was saying how he had discovered what Dumbledore had done to the wards.

"What we need to do," the noseless man said, "Is get Dumbledore fired. Then we need to get one of you put in as Headmaster. It's perfect. We shall get Lucius to cast the Imperius on good old Cornelius tonight."

"Harry, Harry!" somebody said.

He opened his eyes and saw that a lot of people were in the room.

"Harry, what did you see?" McGonagall asked, her hair tied up, same as always.

"It's Voldemort, he knows about the wards. Somebody called Lucius, in the ministry, he's going to use an Imperius on The Minister and then get you fired. A Death Eater is going to be running Hogwarts. He'll be able to get in; he'll be able to get me."

A/N: Ok, firstly, I got it wrong! **THE COMPETITION IS NOT FOR A GOOD IDEA, IT IS FOR A NAME I CAN USE ON HARRY'S LITTLE GROUP ! SORRY !**

Yes, so I messed up, big deal!

Harry doesn't know about who Lucius is, nobody has told him. So it should make an interesting few words.

I've been thinking about a few things, and I have decided that I am going to aim for about 50 chapters in this story, and I hope to have it complete by about November-ish at the absolute latest, but knowing me it will be November 2100 that I finish it! Updates are probably going to be limited to one a week as of this weekend, as I am returning to school, and going into year 8. I will try to get another in this week, but no promises!

**xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, I am really upset! You used to review every chapter, and now you don't at all! Please review this chapter at least and then every few so I know that you are still reading !**

"Review to Read and Read to Review!"

- Joe


	12. Wretched Ron Ruins The Day

A/N: Ahhhh reviews, they feel good. But I'm not getting enough! I can, however, always trust my inspiring cousin to review the day I post the chapter. My internet is back, so now there isn't a delay in when I finish the chapter and when I post it.

I didn't realise, but chapter 10 marked a milestone; 20, 000 words! Congrats to me! We will soon be at 30, but my aim is 100.

Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Wretched Ron Ruins The Day

"Harry, are you absolutely positive that Voldemort said Lucius? Are you sure it wasn't some other name?" a worried looking Dumbledore asked, his half-moon spectacles sliding halfway down his nose.

"Yes, yes it was definitely Lucius."

"In that case, Harry, I think it is time I told you something. Lucius is the father of somebody at this school. Somebody you know and trust. That somebody is your friend, Draco Malfoy."

"What?! Draco's father is a Death Eater?! How come he didn't tell me? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't anybody tell me?!!"

"Harry, you must understand that Draco isn't and doesn't like his father. If he did, he would most likely be in Slytherin. I didn't tell you, because I didn't see the need to. He doesn't plan on joining Voldemort, so why should it bother you? And I put a secrecy charm on all of the students so that nobody could tell you, because I feared it would end your friendship that I discovered you have. And there is an advantage to having Draco on our side; he doesn't live with his father. He and his mother live in the castle. His mother was also a Death Eater, but now she helps us, so we have the ability to know how a Death Eater and even Voldemort thinks."

Harry, far calmer now, said, "Fine, I understand all of that, but you didn't think to tell me? I mean I would have reacted no differently, if any change it would have been better."

"I am deeply sorry for that, Harry. You see, even an old man such as myself makes mistakes sometimes. I might also say that Narcissa Malfoy will also be living with you. I will also remove the silencing charm from the students, now that you already know."

"Ok. Professor, when are we going to be moving into our private quarters?"

"Ahh, yes, thank-you for prompting my aged memory, Harry. You and your friends shall be moving in as soon as possible, this afternoon if you can."

"Well none of us have any plans to do anything else, so I'll go and tell the others to do it now," and at that, the-boy-who-lived was making his way out of a very old mans office.

"Dumbledore wants us to move in to the quarters now," Harry notified the trio as he came to a stop in a corner of the Common Room.

"Oh yes!" Hermione said gleefully, "I had completely for got about that!"

"And also, Draco," he said, turning to the blonde, "I have just discovered that your father is a Death Eater," Harry said in a disgusted voice.

The little colour that was left in his face disappeared as he said, "I, I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how you would re-act."

"A Death Eater?!" Ron and Hermione said at once.

"How could you?" the red head continued, "Harry is the one that has to kill the man your own father worships! You little sneak! I can't believe you! Your father is out to kill Harry and you don't tell us?!"

"I don't talk to him or see him!" Draco shouted back, but Ron had stepped out of the portrait and didn't hear the reply.

"Don't worry about him," Harry told Draco, "He doesn't know what he is talking about."

"But imagine how he is going to re-act when he discovers he is living with my mother, who was a Death Eater as well."

"Your mother was a Death Eater?"

"Yes, was. She ran away from my father, took some money and me, and ended up here. That was a few years ago now. My mother wasn't punished by the ministry because she agreed to help when she could, but only a few people know, so you can't tell anyone. Everyone thinks that I'm living with some relatives that are half-bloods that we never talk to and that my mother is dead."

"Well, change the subject," Harry said, "We should gather our things and get moving."

Harry was in his dormitory with Draco, packing his things, when his owl, Hedwig, came through the window. He took the letter from its leg and it read;

"_Harry,_

_Merlin was a truly great wizard._

_At school, his favourite subject was Transfiguration,_

_And his favourite animal was a white owl. He would love to see one again."_

"What does it say?" Draco asked.

"It's from Dumbledore, the quarters are near the transfiguration classrooms and I have to bring Hedwig."

Draco just stared at him for a while, and then kept packing. And a few minutes later, they had all packed everything, and were walking together (minus Ron) towards the Transfiguration classrooms. They were about twenty metres away when a portrait of Merlin himself wolf whistled at them.

Harry turned around and said to Hermione and Draco, "This is it, but I don't know what the password is."

"Well maybe it doesn't have one," Hermione said. "I've read about rooms in Hogwarts that you don't need a password for. But to get in," she continued as she walked up to the portrait, "The person in charge has to allow you to," she finished, placing her hand on the portrait, causing it to swing open.

"Oh, a white owl!" Merlin said as Harry walked through, ignoring the long dead wizard.

They stepped in to their quarters and what they found was amazing. They each had a room looking over the Quidditch pitch, and in each one, the found a bed larger than a king size, a large, six drawer hardwood chest of drawers and a rosewood desk sitting in a corner to study at.

Harry went over to the desk and found that it was fully equipped with plenty of parchment, ink and quills. Harry took a quill, and then another appeared in its place. He opened the drawers to his desk, and found that one couldn't be opened by hand, or by any magic that he knew of. He made a mental note to try again later, with Hermione's help, of course.

That made his train of thought drift on to the subject of Hermione. It really was stupid what they were arguing about, or so Harry thought. Here education had just gotten the better of her, she didn't mean any harm.

Dumbledore rushed from his office in which he had had an emergency meeting with the minister and the school teachers, to the room that was guarded by Merlin. He quickly put his hand on the door, and opened it, to find Harry, Draco and Hermione all sitting around the fireplace.

"Have any of you seen Mr Weasly?" he asked.

"No, not since he got angry when he found out about Draco's father and ran away from us," Hermione answered on behalf of the others.

"I am sorry to inform you," Dumbledore said, "That your friend is missing. I have had the ghosts search the whole school and the school grounds, but he cannot be found."

Harry was taken aback by what Dumbledore had said. He immediately started thinking of where he could be, but came up with no answers.

Harry went into Hermione's room to apologise for yelling at her before. When he looked into the room, he couldn't see the bushy haired, brown eyed friend, and then he heard a page turn. He looked on the other side of her bed and found that she was reading in a corner.

"What are you reading about?"

She jolted backwards in fright and banged her head on the wall.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to hurt yourself," he said, suppressing a laugh. "I just came up to say sorry. I was just all wound up, and I've really been feeling the pressure lately."

"It's alright Harry. I guess I shouldn't have been so insensitive either," Hermione replied, jumping up and giving him a hug, making his cheeks turn pink.

"Anyway," he said, trying desperately to change the subject, "What are you reading up on?"

"It's _'Hogwarts, A History'_ and I'm hoping that it might give some clues to the whereabouts of Ron. Not only that, but it's rather interesting, you should read it sometime."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You can't help yourself, can you?"

"Nope," she said in a sarcastic voice.

At that moment, they heard Dumbledore enter the quarters, with James, Lilly, Remus, Sirius and Narcissa. They went downstairs, to find Draco already there.

"Ahh good you are all here. These are dangerous times, no. Well that is why I believe that you need extra protection."

"While you're talking about protection," Harry said, "I haven't seen the Aurours that are supposed to be following me lately."

"That is because they use invisibility cloaks and concealment charms. But now, you need more protection, which is why you are all going to go Diagon Alley, and buy pets. Those pets are then going to become your familiar's. Familiars can absorb pain and give you strength, so I find them valuable. When you walk into the pet store, just keep thinking, I'm looking for a familiar, and if there is one there that wishes to be with you, it will communicate with you. So go and get what you will need."

Draco felt horrible as he sat on his bed getting his things for Diagon Alley. One of his only three friends, Ron, wasn't talking to him, Harry was only just back to talking to Hermione and now Ron was missing.

But he thought that Ron had taken it way too far. He had been expecting them to be slightly angry, even to yell, but not to storm off and go missing, something more was bothering Ron, and Draco knew it. Didn't know what, but he planned to find out.

Ron trudged down the hallways of Hogwarts.

"_You shouldn't be his friend, he nearly got Harry killed,"_ somebody said.

"Who's there?" Ron asked, but when he looked behind nobody was there.

_Don't listen to it, don't listen to it . . ._ Ron thought, knowing that he was probably hallucinating, something that often happened in the wizarding world.

"_Think what you would have done without Harry . . . He is your best friend, he could have been gone. Gone forever, just like that. Then you would only have that filthy mudblood and deceiving son of a Death Eater as friends."_

Ron, without realising, started listening to the voice, started believing it.

"_You should run away, run away from all of them, and be happy for once in your life. It's not hard; you just have to walk away and never turn back. A few steps are all it takes."_

Ron, not in his right mind, decided that the voice was right, and then walked right out the front of the castle doors, frustration infecting his body, his rage making him feel as hot as the colour of his hair.

He was starting to feel very good and confident with himself, when he tripped into a ditch, seemingly invisible. He suddenly felt a tug at his navel, and noticed that an old bobby pin was glowing and attached to his finger.

Yes! A portkey will get me far away from here, he was thinking to himself.

The portkey landed and he got up onto his feet, to be met by the eyes of Voldemort.

A/N: dun dun dun duuuunnnnnnn!

OMFG what on earth is going to happen to our dear little Ronnikins??

**L123o123v123e123 you may know! **

Ok, as promised this chapter is up by Monday, so you should be happy. I can't write tomorrow or Sunday, because we are selling our house, and tomorrow I am looking at open houses and Sunday I am going to a Bbq.

And then school is back for me on Tuesday, so I may not get more than 1 update a week if you are lucky. But we'll see how we go.

The story may soon get very confusing, so keep an eye on things.

Also, I'm finding it hard to write Sirius and Remus into the story, so excuse me if they aren't in it much, but they are in the background somewhere! I do have a plan, but we'll see if I can work it in!

I know the story is getting boring, but I do have a few ideas, so give me some time and stuff will happen!

"Review to Read and Read to Review!"

- Joe


End file.
